


Castiel, the man in leather

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood kinks, Cas gets carried away, Cutting, M/M, Self-Loathing, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Vampire!Cas, Vampire!Lucifer, Visions, brother kinda orgy?, dean and sammy have blood kinks, feeding scares, metal!Cas, metal!Lucifer, satan worshippers, sharing brothers, shy!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Dean has been dragged to a seedy gay bar by Sam, his younger brother, and that's where he met the Castiel, a mysterious man that rocks leather jackets and motorcycleboots. And it seem that Sam has fallen for Castiel's brother Lucifer.Will it last? or will it fall apart when the Winchester's find out who their dates really are.





	1. Castiel, the man in leather

“Hello baby, what is a beautiful man are you doing in a place like this?”

Dean blushed, blood rushing to his cheeks as he digs his hands deeper into his jacket pockets, looking down at the floor. Shyly, he ducks his head from the man’s gaze in front of him who had found him in the corner of the gay nightclub.

The man standing in front of him was tall, his short dark hair tousled, his seemingly glowing blue eyes set in a chiselled face, pale under the flashing lights. His body was fit and lean under a tight black v-neck shirt and a fitted leather jacket, complete with skin-tight jeans and motorcycle boots.

Dean feels a hand under his chin, and the hand lifts his face up and he focuses on the man’s luscious red lips.

“Baby, you never answered my question” the man purred, his fingernails scratching lightly at Dean’s throat, making him gulp as he gets turned on by the man in black.

“My brother and his friends convinced me to come and then ditched me” he spluttered, his dazzling green eyes reflected in the man’s ice cold eyes.

“Hmm, well you look good enough to eat” the man hisses, his tongue flickering out of his mouth and licking his lips, looking at Dean hungrily, his eyes moving up and down Dean’s body in his tight dark green shirt, skin tight jeans and motorbike shoes.

“I’m Dean” Dean blushed as he holds his hand out for a handshake. The man tilts his head in a sly way and grasps Dean’s hand in a firm grip.

“Well, Dean, I’m Castiel, and my brother and I happen to be looking for someone handsome to take back home” Castiel raises a hand and another man sashays forward out of the shadows, another set of ice blue eyes focused on Dean’s flushed face. His sculpted chest was covered only by a black singlet and tight jeans, leather boots sounding sharp against the floor. The new arrival ran a hand through his short blonde hair, running his tongue over his lips, biting his bottom lip gently as he checks Dean out.

“Hello Dean, I’m Lucifer, like the devil, and I can tell you, you might be my new sin” Lucifer teases as he strides forward into Dean’s space, running his strong fingers up Dean’s chest and around the left side of his neck, making Dean gasp as his dick gets aroused in his tight jeans.

“Brother” Castiel says warningly, a look of barely concealed jealously gleaming in his eyes.

“Well, it seems like my brother wants you to himself” Lucifer leans in and whispers in Dean’s ear, the warm air making Dean shiver.

“But I spy with my little eye, a tall moose with my name on him” Lucifer winks and points at a tall man on the opposite side of the bar, observing the dance floor with a bored look on his face and a beer grasped in his lithe fingers.

“Um, Lucifer” Dean taps on Lucifer’s shoulder, a stern look in his eye. “That’s my brother, Sam”

“Mmm delicious” Lucifer smirks and bares his teeth in a ruthless grin. “Brother for a brother, fair is fair”.

“You better not hurt him!” Dean calls out to Lucifer as he laughs and walks off towards Sam, who was watching him come towards him across the dance floor, slipping through the crowd, Sam’s mouth open and his eyes wide.

“Dean, I promise my brother will take care of your brother, and give him a good time” Castiel’s voice whispers huskily into his ear from behind him, one warm hand creeping around his body and running down his chest. Dean stands at attention, his body stiff, his breathing faster as he watches Lucifer hit up his baby brother, and watches Lucifer lead Sam back towards Dean after a couple of minutes, leading him back into the dancing crowd, their hands tangled together.

They soon arrive in the small corner Castiel had pinned Dean in and both are panting seeing as they had stopped in the dancing crowd, grinding against each other and Lucifer at one point was nibbling at Sammy’s neck, and Sam was obviously enjoying it.

Dean’s nerves were in tatters, because while they were waiting for their brothers to come back, Cas had been teasing him with whispered words and subtle touches on Dean’s chest, waist and shoulders.

“Sammy, let’s go get a drink” Dean pulls Sam away from Lucifer as he drags him to the bar, where a tall bearded man resides behind the counter, cleaning a wine glass with a clean rag.

“I’m Benny, what can I get ya?” Benny smiles at the boys, who smile back and order a shot of whiskey each.

“No need to pay, boys, the two gentlemen on the end just payed for your drinks” Benny gestures as he slides two shots of whiskeys to the boys, both turning to see Lucifer and Castiel sitting in the dark corner of the bar, lifting their drinks towards the Winchester brother’s.

“Dean, I think we’ve found some good guys” Sam mentions as he sips at his whiskey, while Dean just tips his head back and takes the shot and immediately orders another one.

“Christ Sam I’m so not ready for this!” Dean panics as he glances back at Sam, his eyes wide with nervousness.

“Sam, he’s so fucking hot and I’m just me and – “Dean falters, as he senses a presence behind him.

“I assure you Dean, you are as hot to me as you think I am” Castiel’s mouths up Dean’s neck, making Dean whine out loud.

“Mm Cassie you have a vocal one” Lucifer remarks as he runs his hands through Sam’s long dark hair, making him rumble in his chest.

“Sorry Castiel, my brother is very nervous, you are going to have to try harder to make him comfortable to go home with you” Sammy mentions as he looks at the dark haired blue eyes man, noting that Castiel’s gaze was focused on Dean, even though Dean was staring straight ahead.

“Well Luci how bout we take our boys out on a double date?” Castiel turns Dean’s chair around with Dean still in it, the pure show of strength making Dean’s eyes widen. Sammy just chuckles at Dean’s expression.

“Dean” Castiel pauses closing Dean’s mouth with a warm finger. “Would you be willing to join me and our brothers on a double date?” Castiel looks at Dean imploringly, a glimmer of need in his blue eyes.

“I would love to Cas” Dean blushes slightly as Castiel slips a business card into the top pocket of his jacket.

“You only met Dean 20 minutes ago, and he has already given you a nickname” Lucifer elbows Castiel playfully and Castiel pushes back, frowning jokingly.  
“Dean, Sam, call us” Lucifer winks at Sammy and throws an appraising glance at Dean, licking his lips.

“Because, believe me, we would LOVE to know you more” Lucifer slips in a sly smile as he saunters away, guiding Cas away as he looks back at Dean locking eyes, and with one smile, he reveals his white teeth, with some suspiciously long canine teeth.

Dean notices, and frowns, but quickly forgets it as Sam rambles on about how they should accept their offer and how great and hot Lucifer was.

“But Sammy, are they too hot for us? Like, I get we are good looking, but enough for those guys? I don’t know” Dean considers as he thinks of Cas’s figure, strong and lean and something he wants to see more of.

“Well I don’t know about you but I think I’m pretty good looking” Sam jokes as he takes another shot, sliding another one to Dean.

“Come on Dean, we’ll give it a go, and see how it goes. How ‘bout that?”

Dean thinks of the beautiful man that wants him, and his gleaming, sharp canine teeth. 

“Yeah ok”


	2. feeding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets his hand forced and drinks with his brother Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut here but a showing of Castiel's vampire strength :)
> 
> Also quite short, sorry.

*the same night*

“Quiet sweetheart, quiet” Lucifer hisses as he clamps a hand over the girl’s mouth, silencing her screams and her frantic movements to try and escape Lucifer’s iron grip. With one hand over her mouth, he wraps his other hand around her waist, pulling her backwards so her back was against his chest, holding her still. With the hand over her mouth, he grips her jaw and forces her head to the side, exposing the blood-filled neck, her jugular pumping hard to circulate her sweet blood around her body.

With a growl, he rears his head back and focuses on elongating his teeth, gleaming white canines that glimmer in the badly lit alley. That done, he focuses on the woman he’s holding in front of him, savouring the smell of fear and sweat, the little gasps and the sound of her heartbeat was music to his ears. He dips his head to her neck, licking a long stripe up her jugular. Pausing, he looks up and speaks.

“Castiel, come feed with me” he sniffs her neck again, smiling at the desperate response of the girl to his words.

Castiel glides out of the shadows, still wearing the outfit he wore at the gay bar earlier that night, which was a couple of blocks away. His blue eyes are hooded as he takes a deep breath, savouring the smell of the girl’s fear.

“Go ahead Luci, I’m not hungry” He waves a pale hand as a sign for Lucifer to continue his feed. Lucifer frowns, a crease appearing on his forehead, when he loses his concentration and the girl bites down on his finger, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Lucifer roars and loosens his grip on the girl who stomps down on his foot and slides out of his grip, running through the alley towards the street.

She only manages to take two steps when Castiel appears in front of her, his teeth elongated and bared at the girl, a growl building in his throat, his cold, ice blue eyes dilated so there was only a thin rim of blue surrounding his enlarged pupil. He stares her down, not blinking, when she takes one step back. That’s the last straw to Castiel, the sign of weakness encouraging his instinct to attack. He roars and pounces on her, driving her to the floor, one hand over her mouth, his legs straddling her waist to pin her down against the ground, and he dips his head and bites down on her jugular, relishing in the sudden flow of warm blood into his mouth, the saltiness of the blood as an after effect of the prey being scared and frightened. Still straddling her hips, he places a hand on her back and lifts her up, chest to chest, his head still ducked to her neck. He senses Lucifer’s presence crouching down in front of him, and his head ducking to the other side of the girl’s neck, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh there, feeding off the blood that was now starting to slow. Castiel pulls back, red blood trickling down his lip, his hair messed up and his eyes focused on the blond head of hair that was drinking the last dregs of blood in the poor girl’s body.

Gently, he threads his fingers through the blond hair and pulls gently, pulling Lucifer’s head up so their eyes meet. Lucifer looks away, almost guilty, wiping a hand across his mouth, missing a droplet of blood on the corner of his mouth. Castiel sighs and wipes a thumb over the corner of his brother’s mouth, catching the droplet of blood and placing it to his lips, focusing on Lucifer’s face when he licks up the blood off his thumb.

“This is why you should do what you’re told Luci” Castiel cups his brother’s face with one hand while looking at him sternly. Lucifer whines quietly and bares his neck, his fangs retracting back into his gums.

“I’m sorry Cassie, I was just worried that’s all” Lucifer admits. “Normally you don’t hesitate from drinking” Lucifer looks down at the inert body of the girl. He notices a wallet peeking out of her jacket, so he grabs it, finding a driver’s license with the girl’s name on it.

“Charlie Bradbury” he whispers. He shrugs, tucking it back into her pocket and both he and Castiel stand up and grab her under her armpits, dragging her to the closest dumpster, her blood red hair disappearing from sight as they close the lid of the dumpster, leaving her in darkness till the next human opens it and finds her body, drained of blood.

 

*buzz buzz*

 

The sound of Castiel’s phone breaks through the silence, ringing in the night air. Castiel silently withdraws it from his pocket, the screen light illuminating his face. A smile emerges on his face, his white teeth gleaming, as he looks up at Lucifer, annoyance leaving his face to form excitement, and possibly lust.

“Dean wants us to have our double date tomorrow night, at some place called The Roadhouse” Lucifer grins at his brother’s words, his hand coming up and wiping away a dribble of Charlie Bradbury’s blood from his lip, chuckling as Castiel moved away and threw a bitch face his way.

“I’m game if you are” he teased, walking down the alleyway, hands in pockets, face turned towards Castiel.

Dean’s face flashed into Castiel’s mind, the pink lips flush with blood, the dazzling emerald green eyes, the adorable blush on Dean’s face that turned him on and the look of vulnerability that made Cas want to turn him to keep him safe from the things that go bump in the dark.

“Oh I’m game alright”


	3. purple nurple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is extra nervous and is worried about Cas when he suddenly runs off to the bathroom while Sam is snogging Lucifer.

*The next day, 3:25 pm in the afternoon*

“Dean, for God’s sake please stop wearing a hole in the carpet with your pacing!”

Dean stops walking and looks up, seeing his younger brother lying down on the couch, his fingers laced behind his head, feet propped up, his eyes closed.

“How did you even know I was pacing?” Dean resumes his pacing again, throwing his hands up in the air. “You aren’t even looking in my direction!”

“Because I can hear the carpet screaming for help” Sam said deadpan, opening one eye to stare back at Dean’s bitch face.

“Bitch” Dean sits heavily on the floor, looking forlornly at the wear in the carpet he had made.

“Jerk” Sam replies evenly, swingling his legs down so he sits properly on the couch, propping up his head in his hands. 

“Dean, are you worried about tonight?” Sam grins as he gets up and sits down on the floor next to his brother. “Of meeting Castiel?”

“Shut up” Dean mutters, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

“Aww come on Dean, it’s cute that you’re getting nervous” Sam teases and pulls back as he avoids a half-assed punch from Dean.

“Dean, I’m nervous too about meeting Lucifer, but that’s why it’s a double date” Sam explains, nudging Dean’s shoulder gently, speaking again before Dean says anything else.

“And don’t say the whole ‘he’s so good looking and I’m nothing’ speech, do you know how many people back in 9th grade asked me to give them your number?” Sam nods knowingly as Dean gapes at him.

“Yeah, that’s right, at least half the girls in your year, and quite a couple boys too” Sam wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

He grabs Dean’s arm and hauls him up, pushing him towards the bathroom.

“Come on, you said we would meet them at The Roadhouse at 5 right?” Dean nods his head.

“Well, it’s 3:30 now, it’ll take 20 minutes to get there, and you really need a shower” Sam chuckles as Dean shoots a perfect bitch face at him through the bathroom door.

Sam called out. “Chop chop!”

 

*An hour and 20 minutes later*

 

Walking into The Roadhouse set Dean at ease, quelling his nerves as he looks around the wooden bar, noticing how it was about half filled with people, and he noticed with glee that no one had taken his favourite spot in the corner, a sort-of corner booth that let him see everything in the bar, from people entering the bar to people leaving. From here, he had high hopes that he’d spot Castiel and his brother before they spotted him.

“Dean, Sam, how are you boys going” Ellen Harvelle said from behind the bar, cleaning a glass with a clean rag, startling Dean slightly as he jumps and turns towards the older woman, a stupid grin spreading across his face.

“Hey Ellen, we’re doing fine” he embraces Ellen, pulling back as Jo Harvelle, Ellen’s daughter, bounces out of the storeroom at the back of the bar, spotting the Winchester brothers and bounding over, hugging them both at the same time.

“So, what are you boys doing here this early?” Ellen asks as she and Jo guide the boys to their regular booth in the corner.

“Um, we’re waiting for some friends” Dean hesitates, which makes Sam roll his eyes, sighing deeply.

“Dates Ellen, we are waiting for our dates.” Dean elbows Sam in the ribs as Ellen chuckles and smiles, ruffling the boys hair, make them both groan good-naturedly and try to fix their hair frantically.

“Well guys, I think your dates have just arrived” Jo whispers as everyone’s gazes shift to the two men who had just entered through the main door.

The aura that accompanied the brothers was full of lust and mystery, making every woman, and man, to turn their head towards the new comers. When the two men started towards the Winchester table, there was a collective sigh of disappointment.

Castiel and Lucifer were as good looking as they were the first time they met the Winchesters. Castiel had kept with his dark colour outfit scheme by wearing a crisp white dress shirt and a long black trench coat with metal buttons and dark blue dress pants. And Lucifer matched the high standard by wearing a casual white dress shirt with a dark black vest with silver trim and tight black jeans. Both were wearing their hair messy like they had just got out of bed or they had been running their hands through the hair at least 5 minutes before they entered the building.

“Jesus Christ” Dean murmured as the brother’s grinned in sync and neared their table, stopping beside Ellen, who seemed unfazed by the mysterious aura emanating from them.

“Gentleman” Ellen nods, appraising them before looking them straight in the eye.

“Hello Ma’am” Castiel smiles as he holds his hand out for a handshake, gripping Ellen’s hand in a firm grip, making Ellen smile minutely.

“Ma’am” Lucifer takes Ellen’s hand and bows, looking over at Sam with a sly grin as Sam nearly falls out of his chair, obviously aroused by Lucifer’s good looks and manners. Dean was just staring at Cas, before looking away in embarrassment as Castiel catches his eye, a shy smile appearing on his lips.

“Well boys, sit down and I’ll bring you The Roadhouse special, and the normal for my boys. Any dislikes or allergies I should know about?” Ellen pushes Castiel and Lucifer towards their respective dates, seating Castiel with Dean on one side and Lucifer with Sam on the other. The boys slide next to their dates, Lucifer being a bit too enthusiastic and hip bumps Sam, eliciting a chuckle from the moose.

“Boys?” Ellen interrupts, looking down at both pairs of dates.

“Yes, sorry, we both aren’t fans of chilli and Lucifer is allergic to prawns.” Castiel looks up apologetically at Ellen. Ellen just nods, noting down the preferences and allergies on a notepad, and smiles when she looks up.

“What would you boys like to drink?”

“I think we could have a round of beer Ellen, if that’s okay with you guys?” Sam looks at Lucifer and Cas with one eyebrow raised. Lucifer chuckles and leans over and whispers in Sam’s ear, making him blush and stutter nonsense as Lucifer pulls back and laughs. 

Lucifer looks up at Ellen, obviously agreeing with Sam drink choice. Castiel looks up at Ellen as well, nodding slightly and a small smile on his face.

“Well, you boys relax and your stuff will be out in a jiffy” Ellen looks Cas and Lucifer up and down one more time, then a waitress smile appears on her face.

“Thanks Ellen!” Dean yells out as she walks away to the back of the bar. He also chuckles when Jo throws him a thumbs-up, raising her eyebrows up and down at Castiel. Cas looks over at him, his attraction growing as he sees Dean’s smile, a toothy one that crimps his eyes. And his laugh was music to Castiel’s ears. And the warm blood that was pulsing at his jugular, the sound loud in Cas’s vampire-tuned ears.

A kick at his shin brought him out of his reverie, a panicked look on Lucifer’s face bringing him to attention, and the pointed stare at his lips made him realise that his fangs were elongating at the thought of Dean’s sweet blood.

“Christ!” Castiel lurches up and fast walks to the men’s bathroom, a hand covering the lower half of his face.

“Cas?” Dean calls out, confused at his sudden walking off. He goes to get up to follow him but a hand on his shoulder from Lucifer stops him.  
“Just, uh, give him a moment” Lucifer’s eyes flash in the light.

“Sure, but why did he just up and leave?” Sam asks, a hand curling around Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer looks down in surprise, a genuine smile lighting up his face. He stutters, looking up at Sam’s blushing face.

“He was, um a bit nervous about meeting Dean” Dean looks up in surprise, he was actually thinking that maybe Castiel was now seeing him in a quiet place with actual lighting, he didn’t like him so much.

“Well fancy that, Dean actually felt the same way” Sam shoots a bitch face at Dean as a boot slams into his shin.

“Dude! Ow” Sam reaches down to rub his shin, and freezes when Lucifer’s cold hand rests on his neck, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. He leans into the touch, leaning back as Lucifer mutters pet names to him.

“Ugh, chick flick” Dean slides out of the booth. “I’m going to go check on Cas” Lucifer and Sam ignored him and he shrugged, walking towards the men’s bathroom. When he reached the door, he twists the handle, hearing the click of the handle, and a sound of shoes scuffling. He slips inside, listening for any more noises.  
“Cas, buddy?” he calls out, moving towards the lean body that was huddled in the corner of the room. When he reached him, he reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder and turned him around gently, the hand on the shoulder traveling up to the back of Cas’s neck, warm fingers on cool skin.

“Hey” Dean cooed as Ca looks up at him, a shy look on his face. “Are you ok?”

“Yes Dean, I’m sorry I ran off like that” Cas’s gaze focuses on Dean’s eyes, his husky voice turning him on. Dean’s breath hitches and he shifts slightly, his erection painfully obvious. Cas’s ice blue eyes flick down to his erection and back up, focusing on Dean’s lips, a smirk on his own lips.

“Oh, fuck this” Dean gives in to his desire and he pushes Cas up against the bathroom wall, the surprised moan from Castiel’s mouth making him smirk. Cas’s hands go to his hips, grabbing the material that was there and using it to pull Dean closer to him, one thigh going between Dean’s legs. Dean chuckles a moan, pressing his lips to Castiel’s, keeping it gentle till Cas deepens it, a tongue probing, wanting to get entrance to Dean’s mouth. So when Castiel pulls back, Dean is slightly surprised.

“Babe we should get back to our brother’s otherwise Ellen is going to be after me with a kitchen knife” Dean nods, because when he thinks about it, Ellen is so protective that she would chase Cas around with at least a cleaver.

Taking Castiel’s hand, Dean leads him out of the bathroom, and once they get out of the bathroom, Cas slides his hand out of Dean’s grasp and slides it around his waist, digging his nails lightly into Dean’s waist. Dean starts to moan but catches it, looking around the room furtively.

When Cas leans in towards him, his lips next to his ear, Dean’s breath hitches.

“You can moan all you want in my bedroom” Cas pauses, his warm breath making Dean shiver. “if I’m suitable” Cas turns Dean so their eyes meet.

“I would love to be with you” Dean’s smile broke his heart, because what would he say if ever found out that he drank blood? True, he only needed to drink every month or so, not like every other night, but still? Cas still brought a smile to his face, which made Dean’s grin grow. Beaming, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand again and dragged him to the corner booth, to catch Sammy in the act of snogging Lucifer, his large moose hands tangled in Lucifer’s blond hair. But Dean’s snort of laughter send them springing apart, Sammy was blushing hard and Lucifer had a shit-eating grin which Cas mirrored.

“Well, um, Ellen brought our stuff” Sam waves his hand at the food and drink that was on the table. 

“Oh yes! Pig n’ a poke! And the turducken slammer!” Dean slides back into his seat, pulling Cas in with him, and excitedly goes about to eat his Turducken sandwhich.   
“Turducken?” Castiel’s face scrunched up into a confused look as he eyes his date’s sandwich.

“Dean had been obsessed with his turducken and the pig n’ a poke ever since we tried it in a diner a couple of months ago.” Sam chuckled as he dug into his salad, slapping Lucifer’s hand away when he tries to steal a piece of tomato.

“Luci!” Sam squeaks when he goes to feed Lucifer a french fry and Lucifer nips his fingers, a sly grin on his face.

“Hey Castiel, wanna try something?” Dean smirks, a glint in his eye. Cas turned to him, his head tilted in an adorable way and confusion in his eyes.  
“Try what?”

Dean looked at Sam, and Sam immediately knew what Dean was going to ask.

“A purple nurple”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, planning to make the next chapter a drunk snogging scene. Would you guys be interested in a 4 way sex or keep it separate? comment if you guys approve or disapprove.


	4. Castiel, man in leather

“Dean baby you need to stop drinking those things.”

Dean slumps back against Cas in their booth, frowning when Castiel gently removes the purple nurple glass from his hand.

“But Casss” he whines, twisting around to look up at Cas, his puppy dog eyes coming into play. But Cas ignores them, focusing on Dean’s pink lips instead of his gorgeous green eyes. Dean huffed, annoyed that his date was ignoring his puppy dog eyes which he learned from Sam.

“I only had three.” Dean tried to argue but Cas kissed him gently, shutting him up.

“And see how drunk you are now” Cas murmured into his lips, grinning when Dean reaches up and rubs noses with him. Cas chuckles and wraps his lean arms around Dean’s waist, pulling him up with him as he stands up and starts to walk towards the main area of the bar with Dean in tow, his arm wrapped around his waist, pretty much carrying him, where he could see Lucifer trying to keep a drunk Sam from dancing around the bar, with Jo and Ellen laughing hysterically behind the drinks counter.

Castiel caught Lucifer’s attention, gesturing that he and Sam should come meet himself and Dean at the drinks bar. Lucifer acknowledges and goes back to trying to calm down Sam enough to get him to come to the bar. Smirking, Cas guides Dean to a seat at the counter, chuckling as Dean moans and cradles his head in his hands, so he runs a soothing hand in circles on his back. Ellen slides over a glass of water to Dean, tapping his arm to get his attention.

“Thanks Ellen” Dean mumbles as he downs the glass of water, which Ellen replaces and gives back to him, which he slowly sips. When Sam slumps on the chair beside him, he silently slides across the glass of water to Sam, who grunts in thanks and gulps it down, humming in appreciation at the clean water that was slowly trickling down his throat.

“How are our sweetheart’s doing” purrs Lucifer as he and Castiel sit down on either side of the two Winchester brothers. Both the Winchester’s groan, dean’s hands running through his hair and Sam gulps down another glass of water, moaning slightly when Lucifer puts a cool hand on his forehead, brushing away the sweat-dampened hair.

Dean yawns, swatting away Cas’s cool hand.

“Why aren’t you and Luci drunk, you bastards” Dean’s words slur, his violently green eyes focusing on Castiel’s amused face.

“Lucifer and I have an affinity for drinks, so we don’t get as inebriated as easily as you do” Cas’s smirk widens as Dean brushes a stray lock of hair out of his face.  
“But you know what Cassie, I think our beautiful dates need to get some sleep” Lucifer chuckles as he wraps an arm around Sam’s waist, staggering as Sam leans all his weight on him, his eyes fluttering closed as he yawns.

“Alright sweetheart, time for us to go” Cas stands up, supporting the stumbling Dean, fingernails lightly digging into Dean’s jean clad hips.

“But Cas, Purple Nurples!” Dean cries out, tripping over his own feet, his head dropping to Castiel’s shoulder.

“Alright, I am taking you home” Castiel croons, his voice soft but then he pauses, sensing a presence behind him.

“You can’t take him home because you don’t know where home is” Jo’s voice is soft, a cheerfulness present in her voice even though it was nearly 11 o’clock at night.  
“Luckily for you, I know their address. We’re practically siblings” Jo holds out a slip of paper with writing on it.

“Thank you – uh – I didn’t get your name?” Cas holds out his hand, and Jo smiles, her slim hand surprisingly strong for someone of her stature.

“Jo. Well, Joanna, but you can call me Jo” Her mouth smiles but her brown eyes are cold, totally separated from the rest of her joyful facial expression.

“Well, thank you, Joanna” Cas takes the slip of paper, tucking it into his jacket, adjusting his grip around Dean’s waist. His ice blue eyes glow slightly and her eyes sparkle, a mischievous grin on her face.

“See you Dean” she says cheerfully, bounding away back to behind the drinks bar. Castiel is frozen still, only moving when Lucifer nudges his shoulder, grunting as Sam twists in his arms seeing as Lucifer had picked up Sam into a bridal hold, his moose body practically dwarfing the blonde-haired man.

Castiel turns around woodenly, but he loosens up when Dean stands up and latches his plump pink lips onto Castiel’s. Cas moans a little in surprise but his hands automatically go to Dean’s neck, his fingernails on one hand grazing Dean’s jaw. They don’t pull away until they hear someone clearing their throat, that someone sounded suspiciously like Ellen.

Cas quickly disengages from Dean, his eyes avoiding Ellen’s twinkling eyes.

“Off you go boys, take care of them” Ellen chuckles, gently pushing Cas and Dean towards the door, ushering Lucifer out as well, patting Sam on the shoulder with a soft smile. She glances at Castiel, flicking between Castiel and Lucifer.

“Look after my boys” She escorts them to the door, helping Lucifer get Sam and Dean into the back of a black jeep. She retreats back to the door of the Roadhouse, her silhouette outlined with the bright light from the inside of the building, but if Castiel and his brother had looked back, they would have seen Ellen’s eyes flash.

 

………………………..

 

Castiel and Lucifer stood at their respective date’s apartment doors, the apartments right next to each other at the top of the apartment building, the name slots filled with the names of the Winchester brothers.

With Sam safely in his arms, Lucifer goes to nudge Sam’s door open when he feels Castiel’s cool hand land on his shoulder, stopping him. Lucifer turns around, gently nuzzling Sam’s hair, sniffing the scent of old library books and mint as Sam shifts restlessly in Luci’s arms, snoring slightly, which makes Lucifer grin at him with fondness.

“ Luc, we can’t tell them, not yet.” Lucifer nods, his grip on Sam tightening. “And no drinking. For both of us”

“Of course little bro” Castiel snarls, causing Lucifer to flinch and step back, jostling Sam enough that he starts to wake up, only the comforting words from Lucifer get him to calm down. Lucifer starts to talk to Cas but the cold look in his eyes stops him.

“I may be younger, but I was born with this, unlike yourself when that bastard bit you. I protected you when others tried to take you for your own” He snarled, but after a moment of anger he flinches, realizing how his anger had taken hold of him.

“I’m sorry Luc, but I just want to protect you” Cas reaches out to Lucifer, sighing happily when Lucifer takes his hand, squeezing it gently.

“I know, I know” Lucifer was obviously used to Cas’s rages. “But we should go get these boys to bed” Cas starts to nod when a warm hand taps his elbow, something metallic in its grip. Cas turns around to find Dean leaning on the doorway, half asleep, holding out a key that opens both apartment doors. The sight of the tired Dean, warms Castiel’s cold and pulse-less heart, causing his ice-cold eyes to warm, looking at the adorable human.

Lucifer had never known Castiel to be like this, so, what was the word? In love. After centuries of life, never dying, never loving, never staying, Castiel was finally starting to grow soft, letting his heart love again. Lucifer snorted as Sam’s snoring shocks Cas into movement, grabbing the key from Dean’s hand, unlocking both doors, glancing back at Lucifer as he sweeps the human off his feet and carries him through his apartment door, closing the door silently behind him. 

Taking Sam in his arms again, Lucifer nudges the door open and shuts it with his foot, quickly looking through all the rooms in the apartment until he sees the one with the bed. Moving quickly, he places the unconscious moose onto the bed, his hand running down his shirt. He turns and moves to pull away but a warm hand grabs his, the grip firm. He turns back slowly, his eyes crinkling happily when he sees Sam’s glorious eyes open, the hazel eyes twinkling as he gently pulls Lucifer forward by his hand, and when he gets close enough Sam puts a hand on his hip, pulling Lucifer on top of him, manoeuvring him so Lucifer is straddling his waist. He goes to drag Lucifer’s head down to his when Lucifer stops him, a hand on his shirted chest.

“Sam, are you sure?” Lucifer’s hand trails up Sam’s neck, brushing back stray locks of hair from Sam’s flushed, excited face. 

“Yes Luci, I want you” Sam’s tries to bring Lucifer’s head down again but Lucifer pulls back again.

“You know you’re drunk right?” Lucifer smirks, his knees tightening around Sam’s waist. Sam just smirks sexily, pulling down his head again, and this time Lucifer goes with it. And just before their lips meet, Sam whispers. 

“Oh but I still want you”

Lucifer is in bliss when their lips meet. He keeps it gentle, pulling back whenever Sam starts to get rough, wanting to keep it clean when Sam was drunk. Sam’s hands started to wander up from his hips up his sides, coming together around Lucifer’s neck, locking them together, the only time they pulled back was to breathe, and even then it would only be a short breathe before the other pulled them back.

One of Sam’s hands reaches down and grips one of Lucifer’s wrists, pulling it up gently, placing it under his shirt, pressing his hand on top of his, encouraging him to feel.

Lucifer moans against Sam’s lips, his hand snaking up underneath Sam’s shirt, probing the tight abs and skin and he works his way up past his belly button, straight up until the path goes off to the side and his cold fingers find Sam’s hard nipple, the coldness of Lucifer’s fingertips making him moan loudly, his chest bucking up against his fingertips. Lightning fast, he undoes all of the buttons on Sam’s button up shirt, pushing it down his broad shoulders when he sees the first scar.

He takes in a sharp breath, pulling off the button up shirt, tossing it to the side, running his hands down Sam’s shoulders, counting the ridged scars from the tops of his collarbone down to his wrists.

“Oh sweetheart” his voice is sorrowful as he focuses harder on the rest of Sam’s body, now noticing that some of the lines that he had mistaken for abs were in fact deep scars, the raised flesh white against his tanned skin.

“Oh sweetheart” he repeats, noticing his date’s body tighten as he traces one of the deeper scars down his chest. “What – “his voice cuts out, his eyes tearing up.  
“Lucifer, don’t cry, please” Sam sits up, his hands resting on Lucifer’s thighs, their chests nearly touching, their foreheads just touching. Both men’s eyes are closed, breathing in and out slowly, attuned to each other’s breathing.

“When I was a kid, I-I was plagued with visons, or hallucinations as the doctor’s called them” Sam’s thumb traced one of the larger scars on his shoulder. “It was the only way I could bear it, so as the visons got worse, the deeper the scars got.”

“My parents sent me to a therapist, brain doctor, dream therapist, all kinds of medical people but no one had any idea what was going on with me. I hid the scars, and went over and over them again to stop the pain, the madness.” Sam pauses, his fingers clenching together into a fist.

“but, one day, they stopped, after I had blacked out and sleep walked out in the woods, in the middle of this creepy old abandoned town. But, I stopped because they did. But most people that get to this stage with me leave, not wanting to be part of this” he gestures at his scars. He looks away from Lucifer, eyes downcast and his hands falling to his side. He starts to try and pull away from the man seated on top of him but Lucifer’s cold hands grab both of his, holding them up against the bottom of his shirt, one finger touching the taut skin of his stomach. He brings one of Sam’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss against the knuckles. Keeping eye contact, he kisses all the way up Sam’s arms, lingering on the parts with scars, getting all the way up to his shoulder. He pushes Sam down slowly with his free hand, that same hand curling around the back of his neck.

“I don’t see scars when I look at you, I see a beautiful, brave man that deserves to be loved” Lucifer looks down at Sam, leaning down to press a kiss to Sam’s lips. When he pulls back up, Sam face was lit up, his scars forgotten. A flash of insecurity appears on his beautifully sculpted facial features, an expression that is easy for a vampire to read. It’s almost like Lucifer can read Sam’s mind.

“Yes, I still want to kiss you, be with you” Lucifer huffs looking down at Sam in a playful exasperated way. Sam blushes, another emotion crossing over his face.  
“Ooh, I definitely want to do that” Lucifer slyly whispers, just loud enough so Sam can just hear him. Sam grins, a mischievous look in his eye as he holds Lucifer’s gaze and loops his thumbs into the belt loops of his tight jeans. With a wink, he pulls down on the belt loops, grounding Lucifer’s waist as his hips thrust up, his clothed erection grinding up against Lucifer’s larger bulge. Lucifer can’t help but cry out, the friction between them making his toes curl.

Splaying out his fingers on Sam’s chest, fingers brushing Sam’s erect nipples, grinding down hard on Sam, his eyes fluttering closed and Sam’s fingers tighten around Lucifer’s hips. Slowly, with Lucifer still grinding down on Sam with a set pace, Sam moves one of his hand to the top of Lucifer’s jeans, his thumb brushing the skin that was peeking through the space between the pants and the bottom of his shirt. Gently, Sam’s warm hand glides up the plains of Lucifer’s flat stomach, hitching up the shirt, tweaking a nipple to encourage him to take his shirt off. 

Suddenly showy, Lucifer shimmies his hips on top of Sam and winks, slowly sliding off his shirt, to a sight that Sam recognises every time he looks in the mirror after a shower.

When Lucifer’s shirt clears his head and is tossed away to the side, he looks down at Sam, to find one of Sam’s hands hovering near his chest, his palm nearly touching the ripple of scars and gunshot wounds spread across the skin of his stomach.

Lucifer’s grin fades at the look on his date’s face, sadness seeping into his face. Lucifer takes one of Sam’s hand in his, placing it onto a pentagon that was carved on his chest, above his heart.

“You aren’t the only one who is scarred for life” he murmurs, running his own hand across the mas of scars. He doesn’t look up when Sam sits up so they are chest to chest, Sam’s thumb lifting up his chin so their eyes meet. An unspoken question passes between him, Lucifer sighing reluctantly.

“When I was 8, I was kidnapped from my family by a satanic cult that believe I was the chosen one because of my name” Lucifer starts, placing one hand on top of Sam’s, above his heart.

“They had a sort of ritual that required them to mark my body, in many ways.”

“They drew these scars, selected specially picked women to help me gain experience, and they tattooed me” Lucifer twists to the side, dismounting Sam’s waist to show the shocked brother his back. On his back, tattooed there was a massive pair of black wings, elegantly done so it looked almost 3-D In the right light, Sam imagined. His fingers swiftly traced the work of art permanently displayed on his date’s back, shifting onto his knees behind him.

Hesitantly, Sam wraps his arms around Lucifer’s bare torso, gently pulling him backwards, lying him down against him so he lies back in Sam’s lap, his head resting on Sam’s stomach. Lucifer’s blue eyes look up into Sam’s hazel ones, sighing in pleasure as Sam strokes his hair with one hand and traces his scars with the other.  
“You want to know something?” Sam whispers, his lips bared in the smallest of smiles.

“What sweetheart?”

“I will always look past your scars, because I see a man that is beautiful, and brave, and a man that I want to love” Sam takes in a breath, not even believing what he had just said to a man who he had only met yesterday.

But, Sam could you feel deep in his heart that he has met his soulmate, someone who he wanted to be with the rest of his life. And it seemed that Lucifer felt the same way.

His blue eyes glinting, Lucifer twists his body around in Sam’s lap, climbing up Sam’s body with a predatory grin on his face. Sam gasps with arousal as he’s pushed back onto the bed with Lucifer once again straddling his hips, pinning his wrists to the headboard high above his head, Sam’s eyes widen and lust floods through his body. 

“Oh God” he chants, over and over as Lucifer’s fingernails trail and twist down his chest, only stopping when they hit the top button of Sam’s jeans. Smiling, Lucifer moves down Sam’s body till he settles in-between his legs, popping the top button with his teeth, catching the zipper in his teeth and tantalizingly pulling it down, one click at a time, much to Sam’s frustration.

“Luc” Sam growls, his hips jerking up, making Lucifer chuckle as he palms Sam’s erection now just through his briefs.

“Do you want me to blow you Sammy” Lucifer growls, his teeth grazing Sam’s erection. Sam grunts but Lucifer shakes his head, pulling back slightly with his lover’s moans ringing in his ears.

“You need to be more vocal Sammy, I want to hear you say it” Lucifer looks up at Sam through his eyelashes.

“I want it Luc, I want to feel your hot, wet mouth around my cock” Sam threads his fingers through the dirty blonde hair.

“That’s what I want to hear” In one swift motion, Lucifer pulls off Sam’s pants and underwear, Sam’s erection standing proud.

Chuckling, Lucifer envelopes Sam in his mouth, swirling his hot tongue around the tip, bobbing his head up and down in time with Sam’s thrusts, moaning when Sam takes his hair in his hand and pushes his head down even further, making him deepthroat him, the dominance turning him on even more.

With renewed vigour, Lucifer sucks up and down, his tongue swirling around the tip of Sam’s cock, squeezing Sam’s hips with his hands, fingernails digging lightly into his skin.

“Ah- ah – Luc, I’m so close” Sam cries out, his grip on Luc’s hair tightening. A comforting squeeze on his hip from Lucifer lets him know that he’s ready, so he comes with a cry, his body trembling from the force of his ejaculation.

Lucifer swallows all he can, but still ends up with a little dribbling down his chin. Coming off Sam’s dick with a pop, he crawls up into Sam’s arms, kissing him harshly, Sam eagerly kisses him back, wiping off his come from Lucifer’s chin with his thumb, slyly feeding it back to Lucifer, giving him another taste of himself, and Lucifer obliges, making him chuckle when he nibbles on Sam’s thumb. 

Sam goes to reach down to Lucifer’s own erection, which is tented visibly in his tight jeans, but Lucifer objects, pulling back the bed covers and manoeuvring Sam and himself into it, shimmying out of his own jeans to be more comfortable.

“No sweetheart, now it’s time to rest” Lucifer pulls Sam into his arms, kissing his forehead as Sam yawns.

“Don’t leave” Sam murmurs, his eyes already closed in sleep.

“Never”


	5. Castiel, man in leather

After he had shut Dean Winchester’s apartment door, Castiel had immediately looked for a bathroom, and he found one, the ensuite of the master bedroom which was obviously Dean’s room. The walls were covered in music band posters and in the corner sat at least 3 guitars, three electric and one acoustic. The bed was a double king-sized bed, which Cas gently laid Dean on, chuckling when Dean tried to pull him down on top of him. Laughing, Cas stands his ground, letting Dean tug weakly on his arm.

“Cas” Dean groans, letting his arm go and letting his hand flop over his face. “Shower”

“Of course Dean. I’ll be right back” Cas pats Dean’s shoulder and walks into the large bathroom, zoning in to the shower. Within minutes, the bathroom was filled with steam and had fogged up the large person-sized mirror on the wall, leaving Cas’s reflection all blurry. On a whim, Castiel stands in front of the mirror, letting his fangs protrude out of his gums, his eyes dilating for what he hoped would be the last time that night. Taking in a deep breath, he releases all the wound up energy inside himself and lets it go, knowing that he was at least spending time with someone he was truly starting to love tonight.

Walking back into the bedroom, Cas stands still, stunned at the sight that was standing in front of the bed. Dean was standing up with his back facing Cas, his hair all messed up from lying on the bed, and more importantly, was naked apart from a tight pair of black boxers, which accentuated his round butt. Castiel’s eyes are drawn to the tense muscles in Dean’s back as he stretches up, unaware of Cas watching behind him.

Cas coughs into his hand, warning Dean that he was there, and Dean turns around with his emerald eyes glinting and a mischievous smile playing on his lips.  
“Man, I totally can’t wait for a hot, steamy, shower” Dean grins a Cheshire cat grin, his thumb brushing down the planes of his stomach and catching on the top of his boxers, exposing one side of his V-line. Cas’s mouth doesn’t seem to work, just hanging open and his eyes wide as Dean stalks forward until he is chest-to-chest with Castiel, pushing Cas backwards by his shoulders until his back hits the wall, making him grunt.

Slowly, almost shyly, Dean leans forward and presses his lips to Cas’s, sending sparks flying up and down Castiel’s spine, making his breath hitch. Instinctively, Cas’s hands goes to Dean’s waist, drawing him closer, separating his thighs slightly which Dean feels and immediately nestles his own thigh in-between Cas’s, grinding his firm thigh up against Castiel’s large erection, eliciting a throaty moan from Castiel’s mouth.

Dean continues to tease Cas, kissing down his jaw and neck, nuzzling open Cas’s open collar, nipping his collarbone. Cas groans and takes control, reaching down and grabbing Dean’s ass and lifting him up, Dean’s legs wrapping around his waist, the friction between their erections making both of them moan, nearly making Cas nearly dropping him.

Dean’s head dips down towards Cas’s ear, wrapping his lips around his earlobe and sucks on it, gently nibbling with his teeth.

“Sweetheart, I think we both need a shower” Cas moans breathlessly, slowly walking into the bathroom as Dean murmurs positive noises into his ears. Heading towards the bathroom counter, Cas pushes everything out of the way and seats Dean on top of the counter, pulling back to hurriedly strip out of his shirt and jeans, shimmying down his jeans and kicking the pants and shoes off to the side, moving back to Dean’s arms, lips latching together, tongues probing the entrances to each other’s mouth. Cas’s cold hands rub up and down Dean’s chest, sliding to his ribs and down to the top of his boxers, pausing, pulling back to catch Dean’s gaze, his eyes asking a silent question which Dean nods his head too, grinning broadly, exposing his straight white teeth.

In a moment of lucidity, Cas imagines Dean as someone like himself, a vampire, his gleaming white fangs extended and covered in bright red blood as he feasted on someone’s neck with Cas. But Cas mentally shakes away the thought, grabbing Dean’s ankles and propping his feet against his hip bones, gripping the top of Dean’s boxers, pulling it down as Dean lifts up his hips, the boxers catching on his erect cock, springing up against his stomach, Cas throwing his boxers to the side with his own jeans and shirt.

Cas runs a hand down Dean’s thigh, digging his fingernails in gently as Dean wraps his arms and legs around Cas, bringing them closer together, Dean’s naked cock rubbing against Castiel’s covered erection. Dean whines, his emerald eyes begging for Cas to take off his boxers. Cas gently kisses him, quieting him as he shimmies out of his boxers, leaving them in a pile at his feet.

With the shower water pounding in the background, Cas slides down onto his knees between Dean’s legs, looking up at Dean’s flushed face through his eyelashes, his face level with Dean’s erect cock. 

Cas steadies himself by placing his hands on the outside of Dean’s thighs, and lifts up Dean’s legs onto either side of his own head. Dean gets what Cas is doing so he locks his ankles behind Castiel’s head, bringing his face closer to his cock. Cas smirks and licks a stripe up the underside of Dean’s dick, and when he gets to the head he wraps his mouth around it, bobbing down in a smooth movement till the head hits the back of his throat.

Dean’s surprised moan deepens as Cas hums around him, the back of his throat vibrating the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean’s hands twist into Castiel’s dark locks, tugging it hard which makes him moan louder.

“Son of a – “Dean’s strangled voice cuts off as he leans back against the wall and one of Castiel’s wandering cold hands wanders up Dean’s body and encounters his nipples, pulling and twisting the tender nipple.

“Fuck” Dean whined as he pulls Cas off his dick, breathing heavily as he pulls Cas up by his hair to his lips, Cas’s hands entwining in his hair.

“If I get you dirty, we can have a shower” Dean’s eyes gleam as his eyes rove down Cas’s body, lingering on Cas’s leaking cock.

“Or you we can have one now if you want, sweetheart” Cas moans breathily into Dean’s ear, taking the initiative and grabs Dean off the counter, setting him on his feet, and pulling Dean into the shower, hot water cascading over his head and face, and he sweeps back his wet hair so it’s slicked back, water pouring down his abs and v-line. Dean is stunned into silence, only moving when Cas grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him against the shower wall, his skin breaking into goosebumps when his back gains contact with the cold wet tile. Dean can only stare in aroused shock as Cas drops back onto his knees, one hand steadying his hip and his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Fuck Angel” Dean involuntarily bucks into Castiel’s hand, making Cas chuckles, both at the words and the motion.

“Oh sweetheart, I am nowhere close to being an angel” Cas chuckles evilly as he starts to pump Dean’s erect cock, setting a rhythm which matches the pace of Dean’s moans and gasps. Cas can tell when his lover is close to coming when Dean twists his fingers through his hair, pulling hard as his legs tremble, struggling to hold up his own weight.

“Ah- ah – Cas, I’m so close” Dean cries out over the noise of the shower, almost mirroring the words that his brother is crying out at the same exact time in the apartment next door.

With one last stroke, Dean is releasing thick white ropes of come all over Castiel’s face and chest, falling into Castiel’s arms as his legs collapse. His come smears between them, getting washed away by the warm jets of water that is still running. Under the stream of water, Dean stands up and clinging to Cas, clasps his hands on either side of his face and brings him in for a sloppy kiss, tasting his own come on his lips.

Cas takes Dean’s hand, leading him out of the shower stall and grabs a couple of towels, smothering Dean in fluffy white towels, making Dean chuckles like a kid, his wide grin infectious. Vigorously rubbing down Dean’s body and himself, he throws the towels off to the side and guides Dean out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, starting an epic making out session between them. Dean then takes control, placing his hands on Castiel’s hips and pushes him back towards the bed, moving his head and kissing down his jaws till the back of Castiel’s knees hit the edge of the bed, where he then pushes Cas back, and when he lands on his back the bed creaks. Smirking, Dean crawls on top of Cas straddling his waist.

“Fuck Cas, I want to ride your cock.” Dean moans as he looks down at Cas, his hands wandering down to Castiel’s nipples, twisting and flicking them. 

“I want your thick cock inside of me” he whispers dirtily in Cas’s ears as leans down and latches his lips around one of Cas’s erect nipples. Cas can’t even talk with the sensation of Dean’s hot mouth sucking his nipple, he just nods frantically and shudders as his cock leaks precome. Dean grins in anticipation, leaning over to his bedside table and takes out a bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers, warms it up and reaches behind him, gasping as his first digit pushes past his tight ring of muscle. He starts to move it in and out, his eyes fluttering closed, working himself open when he feels a foreign digit push past his ring of muscle, making him gasp. His eyes flicker open to see one of Castiel’s hands between his legs, where he finally figures out through his haze of arousal that the foreign digit belonged to Castiel’s hand. 

Cas mutters comforting words of encouragement as Dean whines at the second finger that Cas worked into his arsehole, scissoring his own two fingers with Dean’s single one.

“Fuckin hell” Dean gently grasps Castiel’s wrists and withdraws his fingers, pulling his hands up above his head, pinning them to the bed space above Cas’s head. He shuffles back till he feels Cas’s dick bump up against his hole, making him whine with want. Slowly, he drops down on it, loving the feeling of being filled of being full. He keeps sinking down till Cas bottoms out and he is fully seated on Cas’s dick. Taking a deep breath, he starts to bounce up and down, his tight balls slapping against Castiel’s skin, his own cock once again erect and leaking precoma down his dick and onto Castiel’s stomach.

Cas whines, his eyes wide as he watches Dean bounce up and down on his cock, wanting to touch him and pleasure him more but Dean’s arms pin him down.  
“Please Dean, I need to feel you, touch you” His arms tense as he tries to move his arms, shifting himself marginally. Frustrated at the slow pace Dean was setting, he bucks up into Dean, making him squeak. Chuckling, Cas keeps going, grinding and lifting up into Dean, his thigh muscles straining and sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

Dean finally let’s Cas’s arms go and he immediately moves one hand to Dean’s hip to support him and the other threads his fingers through Dean’s hair and pulls him down to his lips, nibbling on his bottom lip and the hand on his hip digs his fingernails into Dean’s skin.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Cas flips them both over so Dean is on the bottom and absolutely slams into Dean, fucking him into the mattress with one hand still on his hip and the other hand pinning both of Dean’s hands above his head, groaning into Dean’s ear.

“Are you going to come for me sweetheart?” Cas rams into Dean’s hole, moving the hand from his hip up to his nipple and flicking it hard, relishing in the sound of Dean’s weak cries and screams.

“Fuck I’m going to come” Dean wraps his legs around Cas’s waist, pulling Cas further into his hole as he comes all over his stomach and Castiel’s chest. As Dean’s ring of muscle tightens around his cock, Cas gasps and comes into Dean, his come coating the inside of Dean’s warm wet hole.

“Fuck” Cas swears as he struggles to not collapse onto Dean, his lover’s eyes closed and his breathy moans music to Castiel’s ears.

Breathing hard, Cas re-adjusts his grip on Dean’s arms and slowly pulls out of Dean, who whines at the loss. Cas chuckles and an odd feeling comes over him. He can hear Dean’s heartbeat and as his fingers of his free hand brush over Dean’s lips his throat dries up and he licks his lips, his pupils shrinking and his nose flaring as he feels the sharp edges of his fangs, protruding out of his gums.

With his free hand, Cas tilts Dean’s head to the side, exposing Dean’s jugular. He leans down, brushing his lips against Dean’s neck. He bares his fangs and is just about to bite deep into his neck when Dean moans. Cas immediately draws back, fangs withdrawing and his eyes back to normal.

Dean’s eyes open and meet his, smiling gently, oblivious to the danger that Cas was. Cas takes a deep breath and smiles back, releasing Dean’s arms and dismounting his waist, pulling both of them up so they can lean back against the headboard. 

Cas lies back against the pillows, on top of the bed sheets, pulling Dean into his arms, but Dean fidgets, turning around so he’s lying face-first on Castiel’s smooth chest, and one leg wrapped around Castiel’s, fully nestled into Cas’s slightly cool embrace.

“Cas, I really want this to last” Dean’s voice is muffled, and slightly child-like as his hand hold Cas’s hand over Cas’s heart.

“I do too Dean, I really do” Cas murmurs back to him.

“But you know what, sweetheart?” Cas tilts Dean’s head up so their eyes meet.

“We will make this work, because – “Cas pauses. “I think I’m falling for you”

Dean’s face lights up and he props himself up on one arm, half his body lying on top of Castiel’s. One of his hands comes up and cups Cas’s face, bringing him in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I fell for you the moment I met you Angel” Dean frowns as Cas chuckles, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“What did I say!” He demands, looking straight into Castiel’s gaze.

“Oh sweetheart, I am nowhere near to being an angel”

“Well you are to me, so suck it” Dean lies his head on Cas’s chest, his indignant huffing slowing down into a peaceful sleep.

“All right sweetheart, all right”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,comment what ideas you think I should expand on for the next chapter? Just brainstorm in the comments


	6. Castiel, man in leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter!!! hope you enjoy!!! A lot of sexy smut and a mention of pancakes and bacon : )

Sam’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his phone alarm, making him groan. He goes to sit up but the sudden movement sends pain lancing up through his head, the pain making him fall backwards onto the pillows, his hands flying to hold his head.

“Fuck” he swears, his hands sliding through his hair, his eyes closing again. Taking a deep breath, he tries to relax, trying to think back to what would have caused this massive hangover- like headache.

It takes him a moment to remember.

His eyes snap open, his mouth open in a silent ‘O’ as his hand pats the bed space next to him, finding it cold and empty. Sam realises that he was holding his breath, so he lets it out when his nose registers the smell emanating from the other side of the bed. Rolling over, he picks up the pillow that he wasn’t lying on and brings it to his nose, inhaling deeply. He inhales the scent of mint and winter thaw, which wakes up Sam fully, his mind memorizing the smell. Smiling, he sniffs the pillow one last time and tenderly climbs out of bed, pulling on a pair of spare boxers that he keeps under his bed in case of emergencies, which this situation was, seeing as he wasn’t wearing any boxers when he woke up that morning.

Stumbling over to his window, he quickly throws back the curtains and cries out when the bright morning light hits his eyes, making him stumble back, tripping over his discarded pair of jeans and he falls back onto his bed.

“Shit!”

“Ugh I really need some bloody coffee” He mutters, brushing back his hair with one hand and staggers into the hallway, heading towards the kitchen when his ears pick up the sound of something frying and the smell of freshly brewed coffee and cooked bacon. With one hand on the wall supporting him, Sam stops at the kitchen door, admiring the view that was happening in his kitchen.

Sam’s kitchen was quite large, with counters lining the three of the four walls and an island counter in the middle. And Sam was quite used to seeing it empty every morning, but this morning, Lucifer was cooking breakfast. With only boxers on.

The sandy haired man was standing in front of the counter on the far wall, his back facing Sam, and the only item of clothing he was wearing was a bright red, skin tight boxer briefs which accentuated his ass. And he was also swaying his perky butt from side to side in time with a song he was humming. Sam could only stand and stare as Lucifer stopped whatever he was doing and reached up into a stretch, the muscles in his back tightening and the almost 3-D like wings tattooed onto his back rippling. He moves onto the balls of his feet so his calves tighten as well. A breathy moan passes his lips as he relaxes once again.

“Damn” Sam breathes out, moving into the kitchen.

“Sammy!” Lucifer turns around and his face lights up, a hand coming up to brush his bed head hair back out of his eyes, an action which Sam figures is just routine but is totally turns him on. Lucifer walks up to him and threads one hand into Sam’s hair, pulling his face down gently to his, their lips meeting, Lucifer’s scent of winter thaw and mint making Sam grin into the kiss.

“Now I know that you are quite the health buff but I thought you deserved a treat” Lucifer spins around on his feet like an excited child at Christmas, a glow in his eyes as he pulls Sammy into the kitchen, guiding him to the island counter as he rushes to the far counter and starts to serve up delicious smelling food onto plates.

“Well, I have my treat right here” Sam walks up to Lucifer from behind and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and pressing his lips to his jugular, his breath warming up Lucifer’s cold skin.

Lucifer chuckles, a blush coming to his cheeks as he looks down at the counter, at the heaped pile of golden pancakes, covered with whipped cream and fresh fruits, such as strawberries, raspberries and blueberries.

“Well, you need breakfast” Lucifer twists around in Sam’s embrace, chest-to-chest, and he presses a quick kiss to Sam’s lips. Smiling, Lucifer presses his hands against Sam’s hips and guides him backward till he bumps into the island counter. Chuckling, Lucifer lifts Sam up onto the counter, Sam gasping as the cold marble gained contact with his warm skin.

Smirking, Sam laces his hands around the back of Lucifer’s head, his arms leaning on his shoulders. Pulling gently, he manoeuvres Lucifer towards him and spreads his legs, Lucifer nestling comfortably in-between his warm thighs. His cool hands settle onto Sam’s hips, rubbing up and down Sam’s thighs gently, straying very close to Sam’s groin, and his obvious erection.

“Oh sweetheart, you haven’t even had breakfast yet and you are already hard for me” Lucifer whispers into Sam’s ear, leaning back to observe his face as he grabs a blueberry from a bowl on the counter, popping it into his mouth, bursting it with a satisfying pop.

A look of sexual hunger gleams in Sam’s eyes, a lecherous smile playing on his lips as he hops of the counter and presses his body against Lucifer’s body, pressing him against the counter next to the fridge. As he presses his lips to Lucifer’s, his hand fumbles and opens the fridge door, holding Lucifer away so he couldn’t see what he was grabbing.

Chuckling, Sam now lifts Lucifer up onto the counter against the far wall so Lucifer can lean back against the wall. He does that when Sam’s lips wander down Lucifer’s neck and diverting down to his left nipple, sucking and nipping at the tender nub. Lucifer cries out as Sammy’s hands grip his waist and he pulls Lucifer pelvis towards him, thrusting and grinding their erections together.

“Hush sweetheart” Sam whispers into the base of Lucifer’s throat, nuzzling his neck as he set the can of whipped cream down sharply on the counter next to Lucifer. Lucifer’s head turns sharply towards the sharp sound, a grin on his face as he realises what Sam wants to do. As well as his grin, a blush creeps up his neck and into his cheeks as he sees Sam’s eyes flicker from his face to his rising erection, then back to his face.

Sam’s hand slowly grasped the can, keeping eye contact with Lucifer as he shakes the can, testing it on his finger, bringing the finger up to his lips and enveloping it in his mouth up to the second knuckle. Lucifer’s eyes go wide as Sam continues to lick and suck his finger, giving it an obscene blowjob in front of him. Smiling, almost shyly, Lucifer reaches down and grabs Sam’s hand which holds the can of whipping cream, and brings it up to his nipple, where Sam squeezes the nozzle and cold, white whipped cream land on and around Lucifer’s nipple, making him gasp, a chuckle mingling with his breath. 

“You kinky bastard” Lucifer cries out as Sam sprays whipped cream near his navel and along his collarbone.

“Oh but you love it” Sam’s hand grabs his chin and brings him in for a kiss, a sloppy one with teeth and tongues.

Pulling back, Sam’s hands run down Lucifer’s arms, and he leans down, his face mere inches away from one of Lucifer’s nipples, and he looks up at Lucifer through his eyelashes, eyes twinkling with lust and mischief. His hand strays down to Lucifer’s cock, and quickly palms him through his boxers, making Luc’s head snaps back as he thrusts back into Sam’s hand. And while Lucifer is distracted by the pleasure coming from his dick, Sam licks a long stripe over Lucifer’s nipple, catching all the whipped cream on his tongue, devouring it as Lucifer pants above him. And quickly, but surely, he licks off the rest of the whipped cream off Lucifer’s body, leaving him gasping as he steps back, observing the panting mess of a man that was sitting on the counter.

“Well, like you said before, I need breakfast” Sam smirks as he sits on a stool as Lucifer swears and shoots a dirty look at an innocent-faced Sammy.

“Jerk” Lucifer says as he sits opposite Sam, shooting a confused look as Sam looks oddly reminiscent and pleased at the insult.

“Pancake?”

Lucifer smiles and opens his mouth as Sam feeds him a forkful of maple-syrup soaked pancake. His lips close over the fork almost obscenely, chewing slowly and sensually.

Sam blinks, his cool and innocent façade breaking as Lucifer starts to grunt and groan around his mouthful of pancake.

“Fuck this” Sam breaks, pushing back his stool and grabbing Lucifer around the waist, lifting him and carries him to the bedroom, twisting around with Lucifer in his arms when he gets to the bed and falls backwards onto the bed, with Lucifer on top of him. 

Lucifer lands with a grunt and accidently grinds their erections together, both of them sighing with pleasure. With Sam on the bottom, pinned by the comforting weight of Lucifer, he is powerless to the quick kisses that Lucifer pecks on his face, lingering on a soft kiss on the lips. Sam’s eyes close until he hears Lucifer whisper in his ear.

“I want to fuck your sweet, pretty ass” Lucifer chuckles as Sam looks up at him with innocent eyes, but had the most dirty, lust-driven grin that would put the Devil to shame playing on his lips.

“I’m waiting sweetheart” Lucifer reminds Sam as he rubs his hands up and down his scarred ribs.

In a sudden movement, Sam heaves Lucifer off him and in a flash has his briefs shimmying down his legs and flung off to the side of the room. As Lucifer watches, Sam flips over onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Lucifer, looking at him with wanting eyes. He wiggles his perky ass at Lucifer as he gets up and moves closer to Sam, positioning himself behind him, his cold, light touch fluttering over Sam’s puckered hole, watching Sam’s pleasured reaction, his hips pushing back against Lucifer’s touch.

Smirking at Sammy’s eagerness, Lucifer reaches around him and holds two fingers to Sammy’s mouth, who takes them in his mouth and starts to suck on them, swirling his tongue around them, getting them slick. He whines when Lucifer pulls them out of his mouth, but then goes quite when Lucifer’s wet finger presses against Sammy’s tight hole, pushing just lightly enough that he doesn’t push through the ring of muscle. Lucifer waits a couple of seconds before he speaks.  
“I want you to not come till I tell you, do you understand?” Sam nods at his words, pressing back slightly against his finger.

“Anddd, I want to know your most wanted kinks” Lucifer notices how Sammy freezes at the word ‘kink’. He reassures him with a cool hand Sammy’s back, which helps Sam breathe.  
“Is that alright sweetheart?” Lucifer’s smooth voice brushes over Sam, hints of concern in his voice.

Sam looks back Lucifer and grins, pushes back hard against Lucifer’s finger and gasps as Lucifer’s finger pushes past the ring of muscle and cool finger meets warm ass. Lucifer’s suspense ruined, he goes ahead and starts to wriggle his finger inside Sam, slipping in another finger as he widens Sam’s ass.

While he reduces Sam to a pile of jelly, he slaps his butt lightly and asks Sam his previous question.

“Sammy, what kinks of yours should I know about?” he grins when Sam wriggles on his fingers, panting into the bed covers.

“ I like slight bondage, dominance displays, sensory deprivation, and –“ Sam pauses, obviously uncomfortable talking about the last kink on his list”.

“It’s alright sweetheart, just tell me” Lucifer croons as he adds another finger into Sam’s worked ass, making Sam virtually melt under his ministrations.

“ I – I – I have a blood kink” Sam pants out, whining extra loudly as Lucifer inadvertently hits his g-spot, brushing it with his fingertips. Lucifer stays quiet, thinking excitedly about what Sam had just said.

Sam misinterprets Lucifer’s silence as disgust and seems to shrink under Lucifer’s touch.

“I’m sorry, you must think that’s disgusting” Sam falls quiet as Lucifer withdraws his fingers.

“Oh contraire, my dear Sammy, I have a blood kink as well, and I hope you’re ready”

Sam starts to ask if he’s ready for what when Lucifer slowly inserts his erect cock into Sam’s puffy hole, silencing him. When Lucifer bottoms out, Sam lifts a hand and points at the drawer in the dresser closest to them. As Lucifer shifts and reaches over to the drawer, Sam cries out as Lucifer must have hit his g-spot again.

Pulling out the small paring knife from the drawer, Lucifer freezes, thinking hard about what he was going to do. Would he be able to control himself with his partner’s sweet blood oozing from a small knife wound? He knew Castiel was more susceptible to the allure of blood and his primitive emotions but he really didn’t want to kill Sam, to drink his life blood.

But with Sam writhing beneath him, urging Lucifer to fuck him and make him bleed, makes him make up his mind. So with his cock inside Sam, he leans over Sam’s back and slowly draws the tip of the knife over Sam’s shoulder blades, bright red blood beading on his warm skin, making him groan with the sensation.  
And with an eagerness that most people didn’t have, Lucifer lapped up the blood like a kitten, his moans mingling with Sam, his moan because of the taste but Sam’s moan because of the sensation.

And with the taste of Sam on his lips, Lucifer starts to thrust into Sam, hitting his g-spot straight on every time, making him sweaty and whimpering as he white knuckled the bed covers.

“I’m so close” Sam pauses, whimpering. “Master”

Lucifer’s smile gleams as he realises that Sam forgot to mention a little kink. He leans back over Sam while thrusting into him, mouthing along the nape of his neck, making Sam’s already leaking cock leak even more pre-cum onto the bed covers between his legs.

“It’s alright sweetheart, just a little bit more” Lucifer soothes, reaching underneath Sam and gently tugs on Sam’s sensitive cock, stroking him slowly, picking up the pace with the rhythm of his thrusts and Sam’s moans and cries.

After a few more tugs, Sam is shivering and shaking on his hands and legs, his tight hole squeezing around Lucifer’s sensitive cock, making Lucifer groan, who then quickly laps up the beading blood on Sam’s shoulder blades.

“Master, I can’t. Please” Sam begs as he pushes back against Lucifer’s cock and down against Lucifer’s hand.

“It’s alright sweetheart, you may come” Sam shudders and yells out as he comes all over Lucifer’s hand and his bed covers, his moan getting drawn out as he feels Lucifer’s come coats inside his hole, his tight ring of muscle milking Lucifer’s cock for the last drop of come.

Both men collapse too the clean side of the bed, cuddling together as they both pant and Lucifer puts a bandaid over the shallow cut on his shoulder blade, kissing along the cut, relishing the gentle sighs from Sam.

Sam twists around in his arms and looks up at Lucifer with puppy eyes, smiling an innocent smile as he snuggles closer to Lucifer, wriggling as Lucifer’s come drips out of his ass.

“I think you need another nap” Lucifer teases Sam, kissing the top of his head. Sam yawns, a large moose hand resting on Lucifer’s stomach, brushing his thumb over a particularly deep chest scar.

“Shh, I’ll look after you” Lucifer whispers as Sam slowly drifts off, and Lucifer smiles as he realises how lucky he is to have Sam.

With a sudden hit of inspiration, Lucifer fumbles for his phone in his jeans by the side of the bed and opens the photo app, snapping a picture of a cute Sam, snuggled up against his chest. As he stares down at Sam, his eyes are drawn to the band-aid which is beaded with Sam’s delicious blood, His mouth waters and he panics when he feels his fangs extending, waiting for him to take the kill.

He frantically wills them away, relieved as he licks around his mouth and fins no trace of the dreaded fangs.

Smiling in relief, he contents himself with stroking Sam’s neck with his thumb, smoothing down his hair with the other, and he finds himself relaxing till he falls asleep, with Sammy by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy, please comment any ideas you have for upcoming chapters.


	7. Castiel, the man in leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this deals with the fact that Cas might not be able to control himself around Dean, more specifically Dean's blood.....

Dean is woken up by soft lips pressed against his forehead, a smile on the soft lips. Dean slowly explores the sculpted chest that he was snuggling against, his light fingertips tracing a defined v-line, up to the well-defined abs, brushing past a warm nipple and tracing the hollows of someone’s collarbone. His fingers elicit a deep throated chuckle from the man’s chest, the warm body bringing a hand to cup Dean’s hip, rough fingertips rubbing circles onto the soft skin he found there.

Dean murmurs in contentment as he feels Castiel’s chin nestle against his head, his breath ruffling his messy hair, syncing his breathing with Cas’s.

“Baby, sweetheart, beautiful” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s ear, using his own free hand to explore Dean’s face, smoothing his fingers through his bed hair and down over his eyebrows and nose, exploring his face, trailing down to his neck. Dean murmurs in contentment as he tilts his head back, allowing Cas access to his warm, thumping neck. Cas slowly explores Dean’s throat with his fingers, using his nails to scratch red marks down his throat. Cas can hear Dean whimpering with pleasure as he leans down and licks a stripe up his jugular, so he smirks and licks Dean’s cheek, who gives him wide eyes and pulls back as he yells.

“You licked me?!”

“You taste good” Cas growls, issuing a throaty chuckle as he brings Dean back into his arms, wrapping him into a secure cocoon of muscles and warmth. With his chest pressed against Dean’s back, Cas can feel his heartbeat, thumping along with his breath.

“Cassie” Dean tries out the new name, flipping around in Cas’s arms so he is lying directly on top of Cas, chest-to-chest, Cas’s legs spreading underneath Dean so that Dean’s legs slot in between them, Cas slowly erecting cock pressing up against Dean’s stomach as Dean looks up at Cas, with puppy dog eyes. Cas hums, brushing a hand through his hair.

“Can we watch a movie and just cuddle?”

Cas smile is immediate, full of love for the pure human that he bedded, looking down into the captivating green eyes as he threads his fingers gently through Dean’s hair, pulling him up gently so Dean shifts and straddles Cas’s waist, a sly smirk playing on Dean’s lips as he gently grounds down against Cas’s erection. Growling playfully, Cas lunges up and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, sliding out of bed and lifting Dean up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist, their erections grinding together as Dean jostles in Cas’s embrace.

“Fuck” Dean growls, nibbling at Cas’s earlobe.

“I want to fuck you so hard, baby.” Cas whispers huskily. “Are you still worked open from when I fucked you last night? Or do I need open you up again?” 

Dean whines at the suggestion as Cas stumbles through the bedroom door and after a couple of minutes sets Dean down and sits himself down on the couch, looking up at Dean with a gentle smile as he grasps his hips and pulls him down to sit on his lap, manipulating him so he is straddling his waist, and they are both so close that their erections are sandwiched in-between their stomachs, so when Dean shifts on Cas’s laps, they both writhe and moan in pleasure, which then produces more pleasure.

“Son of a bitch” Dean breaths out huskily as Cas reaches a hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulls him forward into a kiss, which distracts Dean from Cas’s hand, who subtly rubs the top of Dean’s ass, and then creeps down and slips a finger past the tight ring of muscle that shows no sign that it was brutally pounded the night before.

Dean yells out and bites down on Cas’s lips, whimpering as Cas slowly pulls in and out of his ass, reaching around with his free hand and Cas mercifully spreads lube onto his fingers, adding another finger up Dean’s tight ass.

“Please - Cas, I want to ride you, want you to fill me up, to fuck me so I can’t walk tomorrow” Dean begs, grounding down onto Castiel’s fingers. Cas just murmurs positive words as he brushes around Dean’s prostrate with three fingers and with his free hand he uses some of the excess lube and spreads it onto both of their erect cocks, taking both dicks in one hand and gently strokes up and down, setting a pace as he and Dean both thrust up into his hand, the thing that threw him over the edge was the sound of Dean’s moaning and whimpering. He yells with pleasure as he does a couple of last strokes, the three fingers in Dean’s ass quickly massaging his prostrate as they both ejaculate over each other, mainly over Cas’s hand and both their chests, Dean’s rim tightening painfully around the fingers buried in his ass.

“Ah shit” Cas breathes out, his lips pressed against Dean’s neck, his desire to taste the pulsing red river that flows under Dean’s skin at a whole new high, and before he even knows what he is doing, his fangs are extending and he nips at Dean’s neck, lapping up the red blood that beads up on his tanned skin like a kitten. And the best thing is that Dean seems to be enjoying it, judging by the moaning sounds emanating from Dean’s mouth.

“Oh shit!” Cas says more sharply, pulling back from Dean’s neck as he licks his lips, tasting the remnants of Dean’s blood in his mouth and he looks at the wound – turned – hickey, disguising the little cut with various coloured bruises.

“God, Dean, are you okay!?” Cas pulls back to see Dean’s face more clearly as he extracts his fingers from Dean’s ass. Cas peers into Dean’s face worriedly, stroking bits of hair out of Dean’s face.

“Oh babe, that was fucking amazing” Dean sleepily smiles up at Cas’s face, but then his smile turns slightly coy.

“Did you forget to tell me about a blood kink Angel?” He leans in and gives Cas a quick kiss, licking around his mouth and chuckles as he sees Cas’s cheeks blush red.  
“I didn’t want to freak you out” Cas mumbles, his earlier sultry expression turning into an expression of childlike innocence and a slight hint of fearfulness.

“Oh Angel, I know this might be too early, but I don’t think you could ever scare me away.” Dean uses his hand to tilt Castiel’s face up so their eyes meet, and Cas gives Dean a small smile.

“There’s my beautiful angel” His smile turns smutty as he leans towards Cas’s ear.

“I did mean what I said before though” his teeth graze Cas’s earlobe. “I want to ride you Cas”

Cas hisses a groan as Dean’s hand reaches between them and slowly strokes both their cocks erect, his thumb slowly teasing over Cas’s head.

Cas growls, a little bit of vampireyness coming though as he leans in towards Dean’s neck, nibbling around the cut, licking up any leftover blood that beads up from the cut and as Dean moans and wraps an arm around Castiel’s neck, Cas manoeuvres backwards to he is lying on his back, lengthwise on the couch, his lips still attached to Dean’s neck because Dean’s arm around his neck brought down Dean with Cas.

Dean shifts on Castiel’s lap so his knees are planted on either side of Cas’s lap, shifting his arms at the same time so his forearms are planted on the pillows on both sides of Cas’s head.

“Oh god baby, you’re beautiful” Cas moans as Dean lifts his hips up and positions the head of Cas’s cock at his lubed up entrance. Dean can only moan loudly as he slowly sits down on Cas’s erect cock, moving his arms and arching his back, giving Cas the opportunity to play with his rosy, erect nipples, which he eagerly takes advantage of, trailing his fingers up Dean’s abdomen and chest, brushing lightly over his nipples, not stopping until Dean is fully seated on his cock.

“Oh God, you’re so big, filling me up so much” Dean whimpers, grinding down on Cas, and with a quick eye-locking moment with Cas’s lust blown pupils, he leans over the side of the couch and brings up a small paring knife, and flicks it open, playing the tip over his neck and shoulder, grinning at the growing lust in Castiel’s eyes.

“I want you to give me a show Dean.” He takes the paring knife out of Dean’s hand, and plays with it himself. “And if you do it well enough, I’ll use this”

Cas lunges up at Dean, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Then he leans back, a smirk on his face.

Dean falters, a look of insecurity flashing across his face.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, your Angel will never judge you. I promise” Castiel’s thumb brushes over Dean’s close eyes.

With a small smile, Dean keeps his eyes closed and leans back, rocking back and forth on Cas’s cock, establishing a rhythm as he plays with his nipples with one hand, and he runs his remaining hand down his stomach and down his right thigh, playing around the area around his erect cock, teasing himself until he’s shaking, his breath coming out in stuttering gasps and moans. He instantly stills when he feels a rough, warm hand on his waist, steadying him as the cold tip of the paring knife touches the skin of his collarbone. His breath stops as he opens his eyes and encounters the cold, blue eyes of his Angel, staring into his emerald ones. They are now sitting face to face when Cas whispers in his ear.

“Keep riding me sweetheart” his warm hand on Dean’s waist encouraging him to keep moving, and he does, a small gasp forced out of his mouth when the knife slides through his skin, opening a small, thin cut on the tendon of his shoulder. 

Dean keeps rocking on top of Cas, grinding down, and when he feels Cas’s soft lips lapping up the beading blood, he explodes, and with a cry, he comes all over Castiel’s chest and collarbone.

“Fuck” he swears, scraping his fingernails down Castiel’s back and grinding down on Cas one last time as Cas moans around the incision in Dean’s shoulder and comes inside Dean, coating Dean hole with thick, warm cum. 

“Shit Angel” Dean whispers, his face pressed into Cas’s neck while Cas continues to nuzzle and lick up Dean’s blood.

“I’m so tired Cas” Dean murmurs as he slumps against Cas, his breath ghosting across Cas’s neck, his panting slowing down as intense drowsiness creeps in like fog in his mind.

“Oh fuck! Dean?” Cas pulls back from Dean’s jugular, little drops of deep red blood smeared on his lips, peering desperately into Dean’s face, slapping him slightly to get him to wake up.

“What! What? Cas, I’m just a bit sleepy” Dean smiles sleepily, wiping his thumb along Cas’s bottom lip, staring sleepily at his blood smeared across his thumb. Then, his eyes flick up to meet Castiel’s, and his smile turns sad as he looks into Cas’s scared eyes.

“Angel, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, let’s sleep, okay?” Cas lifts the pliant Dean off his lap, pulling out of Dean’s warm ring of muscle. He gently lays Dean down on the couch, placing a cushion under his head as he spoons him from behind, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, his chin nestled in Dean’s soft, short hair.

“Mm, sleep is good” Dean murmurs, one arm reaching around himself and caressing Castiel’s cheek, tracing his smile. And just as he is on the edge of falling asleep, he turns around in Cas’s arms and snuggles into him, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

“I love you Cas” Dean whispers, falling asleep in his Angel’s arms.

“I love you too” Cas kisses Dean’s forehead, and finally closes his eyes, his love in his arms.


	8. Castiel, the man in leather

“I nearly ruined it Luc. God, he’s just so delicious!” Cas lashes out at their apartment’s living room wall, his knuckles making contact with the hard brick.

“Cas, how could you ruin it? Dean is totally in love with you! And you with him!” Lucifer grabs Cas by the shoulder and hauls him around, locking gazes with Cas’s scared eyes.

“Luc I drank him till he was nearly unconscious!” Cas yelled, his eyes flashing and his fingernails sinking into Lucifer’s arms. “I could barely control myself! What if I drain him? Kill him!” A tear falls down his cheek.

“Oh Cas, Cas” Lucifer sighs, pulling Cas closer to him, pressing his forehead to Cas’s, his hands sliding up to cup his cheeks.

“Sweetheart you need to relax, calm down” Lucifer whispers, pulling Cas over to their apartment’s couch, sitting down and pulling Cas down next to him, stroking his hair.

“Well, it’s good to know that our Winchester’s share a blood kink” Lucifer chuckles at Cas, who perks up instantly, moving back from Lucifer so he could look at Lucifer’s face to check that he wasn’t lying.

“Cassie, I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Lucifer smiles, surging forward to give Cas a chaste kiss. “Now, listen. You managed to pull away from Dean before he even fell unconscious! Because you know what?” Cas’s doleful eyes flick from his lips back up to Lucifer’s eyes.

“You love him Cas! You fell for him, something we haven’t done before since we got turned! It’s always been one night stands and flings!” Lucifer cries, his eyes joyful with the knowledge that his older bro has actually found someone to love and stay with for as long as he can.

“I – I” Cas stutters, his eyes gleaming as he thinks about Dean, the love he felt for the Winchester, something he hadn’t felt for anyone except for Lucifer.

“Cas, would you like to try something? Like, all of us together?” Cas looks back into Lucifer’s eyes, his gaze curious and questioning.

“I know you admire Sam when you think I’m not looking, not as much as Dean sure, but I do the same with Dean” Lucifer starts, his hands gesturing with his words.  
“So, what if I asked Sam if he and Dean would be up for a little bit of a blood kink orgy, so to speak, since we all enjoy it.” Lucifer stops, his face facing down at his lap but his eyes looking at Cas, bracing himself for whatever Cas thought of the idea. When Cas stays silent, Lucifer shrinks a little, looking uncomfortably at his lap till Cas shifts next to him and up onto his lap, using his hand to tilt Lucifer’s face up so their eyes meet.

“Lucifer, it would be a totally new experience for both of us, and the Winchester’s to, but it might be bring us together, and with you there, I know I won’t go too far” Cas leans in and presses his lips to Lucifer’s soft ones, pulling away to look into Lucifer’s blue eyes.

“If Sam and Dean agree, I want to do it with you, and Sam, and Dean” Cas sneaks a hand down Lucifer’s front and into his front pocket, pulling out his phone and placing it in Lucifer’s hand, with a smile.

……………………….

“Uh, Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean looks up at Sam to find his brother staring at him from across the room, his book lying in his lap and he eyes are slightly squinted at Dean’s face.

“Dude what?” Dean says, his tone thick with annoyance. Sam looks confused and slightly embarrassed as he taps the side of his neck.

“You know you have a HUGE hickey on your neck.” His eyes squint even more, his body leaning forward to see Dean’s bruise better. “And it looks like there’s a cut in the middle of it.”

Dean feels the blood rush to his cheeks in a blush as he brings one hand up to feel the cut and the tender flesh on his neck.

“Dean” Sam falters, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“Did Cas hurt you last night?”

“Whoa Sam, he did not.” Dean blinks, a small smile appearing on his lips, looking down at his lap. “It was consensual” 

“I don’t mean to pry but what exactly caused your hickey?” Sam’s eyebrows raises as he waits for Dean to answer.

Dean blushes even harder, looking away from Sam.

“Blood play” he mutters. Only looking up when he hears Sam take a deep breath. And when he looks up, he sees that Sam’s face is extremely flushed.

“Sam?”

“Lucifer and I did some blood play last night” he mutters.

“So we both have a blood kink. Weird” Dean rubs at his neck. Then his eyes light up with a mischievous light.

“Is that what you were doing a couple of weeks ago when I came home early and found you passed out on the couch with your shirt off and when I came into the room Ruby jumped off you and ran into the bathroom?” Dean gasps, chuckling at the expression of Sam’s face.

“What, no!” Dean cocks his eyebrow at Sam, and he sighs.

“Alright, maybe. I – “Sam is interrupted by a loud notification noise from his phone, and when he reads the incoming message, his face becomes even redder. He licks his lips, a tell of his that betrays the fact that he was turned on.

“Sam?”  
“Well, Lucifer just texted me, and he wants to try something.” He looks up, a glint of lust in his eyes.” All four of us”

“Wait, all four as in you and Lucifer, and Cas and I?

“Yeah. And he mentioned blood kinks, and other things” Sam falters, shifting in his chair, crossing his legs to hide what Dean could only assume was his erection.  
“Sam” Dean gets out of his chair, stalking forward till he is standing in front of Sam, who was nervously looking up at him, licking his lips quietly.

“I think you have already figured it out, but remember the night after I found you half naked with Ruby?”

“Yeah?” Sam gulps, pulling at his hair as a nervous tic.

Dean crouches in front of Sam, resting his hands on Sam’s knees to steady himself.

“Look, I jerked off by imagining you naked on top of me, and I cried out your name, and I know you heard me” Dean bursts out, looking down at his hands after telling his deepest darkest secret. After all, what’s wrong with a person if they fall in love with their own brother.

Dean’s eyes are closed when he feels soft lips press against his own, warm hands cupping his face. He lets out a surprised moan, eyes opening to see Sam’s hazel eyes.

Sam pulls away, dropping his hands to the nape of Dean’s neck. “Dean, I love you, as a brother, and I want to LOVE you, like I love Lucifer and how you love Cas.” Sam’s thumb brushes Dean’s lip.

“I brought home girls and more recently Ruby because I was so frustrated that I had feelings for you and the fact that you might not feel the same way.” Sam chuckles bitterly.

“Anyway, I think we should take up Lucifer’s offer. What do you think?” Sam’s voice is quiet and encouraging, smiling gently. Dean nods, blushing again when Sam dips forward and captures his lips in his, biting Dean’s bottom lip gently. When he pulls away, he moves one hand to Dean’s hair and pulls his phone out with the other, sending off a text to Lucifer, telling him that he and Dean were up for the challenge and to head over to Dean’s apartment in an hour.

Just as he puts his phone down, Dean takes the initiative and leans forwards and captures Sam’s lips with his, Sam chuckling into the kiss.

“I like kissing you Sammy” Dean whispers, threading his fingers through Sam’s hair, a smile erupting on his face when Sam pulls him up onto his lap, straddling his lap. Dean pushes Sam back against the chair, bracing his forearms against the back of the chair on either side of Sam’s head.

“We have an hour until Lucifer and Cas come over” Sam reminds Dean, running his hands over Dean’s chest, fascinated with the way that Dean’s body reacts with twitches when he rushes past his nipples or scratches his collarbone.

“All the more to play with you” Dean teases, his emerald eyes twinkling with joy and lust.

Sam can only moan, waiting until Lucifer and Cas arrive.

………………..

*Knock Knock*

Lucifer snakes his arm around Castiel’s waist, his other hand wiping away the drop of blood of the girl they had fed on before they had arrived at the Winchesters apartment, in order to stay control, to keep the Winchesters safe from their natural urges.

Cas was looking forward to seeing Dean, but when Dean opened the door, Castiel was confused.

The Winchester that opened the door has sex-mussed hair and kiss bruised lips, his eyes shiny with lust. When his eyes fall on Cas, a smile erupts on his face and he grabs Cas’s face and kisses him hard, pulling him closer so their chests bump together. Cas’s surprised moan makes Lucifer chuckle, and when Dean hears that chuckle, he pulls back from Cas and steps towards Lucifer, looking back at Cas for what Cas thought was permission. Curious, Cas nods permission, and with that, Dean smiles and gently draws Lucifer in for a kiss, pulling back and his smile growing wider at the look of utter confusion and lust plastered on Lucifer’s face.  
Chuckling, Dean turns back to Cas and grabs him by the hand, beckoning Lucifer with him as he pulls Cas into his apartment.

When Castiel and Lucifer walk into Dean’s living room, they see Sam sitting on an individual chair, his hair messy with visible finger furrows in the chestnut hair, his cheeks flushed and his plump lips red and bruised from kissing.

“Hi Cas. Hey Lucifer” Sam beckons Lucifer to him, rising to meet him as Lucifer saunters over, curiosity present in his eyes as he embraces Sam, giving him a deep kiss, his cold fingers making new furrows in his hair.

Cas chuckles, looking at Dean as Lucifer and Sam deepen their kiss and fall back onto the seat Sam was sitting on previously, Sam straddling Lucifer’s lap and Sam was leaning over him, his hands on his face.

“So” Cas starts, brushing a thumb over Dean’s kiss bruised lips. “ Someone’s warmed you up for me” he chuckled, aroused by the rush of blood that floods to Dean’s cheeks.

“Uh, we had a revelation, I guess, and I love Sammy, and he loves me” Dean pauses. “Not as much as you though” he flusters.

“Shh sweetheart it’s okay” Cas chuckles as he drew Dean in for a kiss, moving him till they are both standing in front of the couch, and Cas sits down, pulling Dean on top of him, capturing his lips with his, running his tongue hungrily along Dean’s lips, savouring his taste.

Cas runs a hand up Dean’s chest leaving his other hand at Dean’s waist. Chuckling, he runs his nails over Dean’s covered nipples, making Dean shiver as he attacks Dean’s lips with his own, nipping his bottom lip.  
Cas looks over Dean’s shoulder to see Lucifer grinning at him, with a half naked Samuel straddling his waist and in the process of taking off Lucifer’s shirt.

Cas focuses back on Dean when he feels Dean shift on his lap and his lips attach onto his neck, sucking hickies down his neck, making Cas moan in surprise. But with a smirk, he lifts Dean’s head up and away from his neck, lust glinting in his eyes as he lowers his head to Dean’s neck, licking tenderly at the cut on Dean’s neck, being careful not to reopen the wound.

“No, Cas, please” Dean whimpers in a low husky voice, his hand curling around Castiel’s neck, his knees tightening around Cas’s waist.

\-------

“Mm Sammy, Sammy, Sammy” Lucifer coos in a low voice that only Sam can hear, his lips attached to the flesh below Sam’s ear, his teeth grazing at the warm flesh. Sam moans at the feeling, tilting his neck more so Lucifer has more access to his neck.

While Sam is distracted with Lucifer’s lips, Lucifer’s hands are creeping underneath his shirt, his cold fingers tracing his way up to his nipples, finding them painfully hard, making Sam cry out in pleasure. Then, with a grin, Lucifer whips off Sam’s shirt, tossing it off to the side as he looks up at Sammy’s perky nipples, his fingers quickly running over the scars that mark his arms and shoulders, then looking up at his neck, figuring where he wants to mark him.

Sam looks down at Lucifer and gingerly fingers the edge of his shirt, leaning down to capture Lucifer’s lips with his own, moving down to his neck and he unbuttons Lucifer’s shirt. He feels Lucifer’s head tilt slightly, as if he was looking behind him, so Sam figures that he’s looking at Cas.

Sam finally unbuttons all of Lucifer’s shirt and he gently eases it down Lucifer’s shoulders, then he chuckles as he traps Lucifer’s arms behind him, enjoying the lust blossom in his blue eyes as he struggles against his own t-shirt.

“Hmm, do you enjoy controlling me Sammy” Lucifer snarls huskily, grinding his hips up under Sam, Sam’s moans music in his ears.

“I think I do Luc, I think I do” Sam teases, nosing his way up Lucifer’s jaw, making his ways to his lips, making Lucifer visibly agitated. So, with one smooth move, he rips his shirt in half, right down the back, tossing it to the side as he wraps a hand in Sammy’s long hair, his eyes closing as he pulls him down with a growl, ravishing his mouth as he struggles to hold back his fangs, to pierce Sam’s beautiful skin, to taste him, to turn him.

Lucifer’s eyes fly open when his fine-tuned ears hear a small gasp of horror from Sam’s mouth, where he suddenly realises that his fangs are in full view.

\-------

Cas was teasing Dean with his cold fingers and lips all over his body when his sharp hearing hears a gasp of horror from Sam’s kiss roughened lips. He raises head and subtly looks over Dean’s shoulder to see a horror that he never wanted to see, Lucifer’s fang in full view. In front of the view.

Dean hadn’t heard Sammy’s gasp and Sam hasn’t started screaming, so Cas still has time to explain. He looks up at Dean’s face, a look of anxiety crossing over his face, reflected in Dean’s beautiful green eyes.

“Dean, whatever you think, we love you, and we just didn’t want to lose you” Dean’s face is etched in confusion, then surprise as he is yanked out of Castiel’s lap by his t-shirt, a furious and slightly scared Sam dragging him to Dean’s room, locking the door behind him.

Cas stares after him, letting his fangs protrude from his mouth as he let’s go, knowing that they are never going to come back to them willingly, that they have lost the Winchester brothers.

A frantic muttering from the other chair draws his attention from the locked door, and he turns around to see a destroyed Lucifer rocking himself on the chair.

“Oh God, Oh no, Oh God” Lucifer cries out, tears streaming down his face, his fangs piercing his bottom lip. Cas just sighs, walking over to Lucifer and picking him up with his arms as if he weighed nothing, and walking back to the couch with him, sitting him down and cuddling him to his side, Lucifer’s head resting against his chest.

“Shh Lucifer, it’s okay, it’s okay” Cas murmurs, forcing a calm though him so his fangs retreat back into his gums.

“No it’s not Cas” Lucifer sobs, shoving himself away from Cas, his shoulders hunched as he tries to compose himself, his fangs slowly retreating back into his gums as he forces himself to be calm.

“They are going to leave us Cas. I love him” Lucifer looks at Cas with heartbroken eyes. Castiel’s heart sinks as he forces himself to say the words that he knows is true.

“Lucifer, if they want to leave us, then that’s their choice.” Cas holds up his hand as Lucifer starts to argue.

“No, we are vampires, we live forever, and they don’t. We can fight for them but ultimately, if that’s what they want, then that is their choice.” Cas shakes Lucifer a little by his shoulders.

“Lucifer do you understand?”

“I understand Cassie” Lucifer murmurs, his eyes downcast. Then he mutters something to himself, so quiet that even Cas can’t hear him.

“What was that Luc?”

“I said, I can’t live without him.” Lucifer’s eyes are defiant as they meet Castiel’s. “I love him too much for my own good.”

“I know Luce. Don’t worry, I know” Cas sighs again and settles down against Lucifer, waiting for the Winchester’s verdict.

\---------------

“Dean, they are vampires!” Sam exclaims as he shuts and locks the door, leaning his weight against the door, his breath coming out in short breathes, partly from the kissing and teasing from Lucifer, and being scared of Lucifer. He runs a hand through his hair nervously, trying to come to terms that vampires exist, and even further that he was in a relationship with one. That relationship brought up a new thought, mainly being that he has thought ‘was’, and not ‘used to be’. He forced himself to push that thought away, and focused on Dean, who hadn’t said a single word.

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, with the edge of his shirt, his eyes focused on the floor between his feet. His expression was something between anger, confusion, and even a little bit of lust. His eyes were scrunched together as he looks up at Sam with bright green eyes.

“Why wouldn’t they tell us?

Sam’s mouth drops open at the question, and he quickly walks over to Dean, dropping to his knees in front of him, his hands settling on top of Dean’s, provoking him to look up at Sam.

“Dean, if they had told us what they were when we first met them, at the bar, what would we have said? Or done?” Sam voice is slightly strained. Dean’s face blanked, looking down Sam’s body and back up, his expression one of shame.

“Exactly” Sam sighs, dropping back onto his heels, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I would have called the police, or shot him or something.” He sighs again, getting up and walking up to the bedroom door.

“But why does it matter?” Dean’s words have Sam whirling around, staring at Dean. But Dean is angry now, standing in front of Sam.

“I’ve fallen for him Sam, fallen hard, and I don’t think I really care what he is” Dean’s voice falters as he picks up on the crying from outside the bedroom door. He taps his ears and Sam notices, leaning his head to the side beside the door to listen, picking up on the crying sobs as well, his face falling with sadness.

“It’s Lucifer” He whispers, his heart breaking at the muffled sobs, then the raised voices between Lucifer and Cas. Slowly, he opens the door, hearing the end of the vampire’s conversation

“I said, I can’t live without him” Sam smiles sadly at Lucifer’s words, closing the door quietly, choking back a sob as he realises that, Like Dean with Cas, he has fallen for Lucifer.

“God damn it, I’m going to comfort Lucifer” Sam exhales, grabbing Dean’s hand, pulling him forward as he gingerly opens the door.

\--------------------

Cas looks up from his knees at the slowly opening doors of Dean’s bedroom, to reveal a topless Sam and a still mainly clothed Dean behind him. Sam came out looking slightly angry but his face dropped as his gaze fell on the curled up body of Lucifer, who didn’t even look up at the small gasp that Sam uttered.

Sam rushes to Lucifer, dropping to his knees in front of him, his hazel eyes gleaming with tears.

“Lucifer” Sam croaks, his hands hesitantly touching his knees.

“Sammy” Lucifer looks up, his blue eyes puffy and red from crying. With a cry, he launches himself into Sam’s arms, his own arms clinging around Sam’s neck, his face buried in Sam’s shoulder. Lucifer sighs, kissing the top of Lucifer’s head.

While Sam is focused on Lucifer, Castiel’s eyes are focused on Dean. What Cas is surprised to notice is that Dean’s eyes aren’t afraid, or angry, but are full of understanding and love, which Cas just couldn’t understand. He quickly stands up, stepping around Sam and his brother, and walks towards Dean, stopping front of him. Cas doesn’t look up into Dean’s eyes as he keeps a respectable distance, not moving even as Dean steps forward, closing the distance between them.

Castiel’s breath hitches as Dean draws him into an embrace, a cocoon of warmth and safety.

“I’m sorry” both men say at the same time, and they both look at each other in surprise.

“Why are you sorry?” Cas looks into Dean’s eyes. “ I lied to you, about something that is very important to know in relationship” Cas waves a hand at his mouth as he babbles on, until Dean leans in and shuts him up with a kiss.

“Shh, shh Castiel, it’s alright” Dean murmurs, his eyes flicking behind Cas just as Cas hears footsteps behind him.

“Guys, I’m going to take Lucifer back to my apartment” Sam announces as he presses a quick kiss to Lucifer’s forehead, who he is carrying in his arms in a bridal carry, Lucifer’s arms locked behind Sam’s neck and his face buried in Sam’s shoulder. All Cas and Dean could hear from Lucifer was an affirmative noise, muffled by Sam’s shoulder, who just chuckles in response, nosing Lucifer’s hair.

“And Cas?” Sam steps a bit closer to Cas, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I’m sorry that I freaked out and yanked Dean off you. I should have given you a chance to explain”

“It’s alright Sam, it’s perfectly acceptable how you reacted. I would have done the same.”

“Thank you Cas” Sam looks relieved as he cuddles Lucifer closer to him. He nods to Dean with a smile as he walks out the door with Lucifer looking over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh angst.
> 
> Also, I might end up turning them maybe.I also plan to bring in Ellen and Jo


	9. Castiel, the man in leather

Lucifer and Sam stay quiet as they make their way into Sam apartment, and Sam hesitates as he deliberates between the couch or the bedroom. He gently jogs Lucifer, getting him to pay attention to his words.

“Angel, couch or bed?”

“Bed” Lucifer whispers, his body stiffening at the nickname. Then he stays quiet until Sam gently sets him down on the bed, then crawling behind him and leans up against the headboard, pulling Lucifer down into his lap. Lucifer sighs and his upper body relaxes into Sam’s lap under his gentle touches to his hair and face.

Lucifer then turns around on Sam’s lap so he is looking up into Sam’s open, loving face, his large, rough hand gently stroking through Lucifer’s blond hair.

“Sam, why do you still call me Angel” Lucifer gulps slightly as Sam’s other hand trails down his naked chest, over the scars and ridged flesh, nothing sexual, just exploring, familiarising.

“Well, even though you a vampire -” Lucifer flinches slightly at the way he tosses the term around so easily. “You are still someone who saved me, even though you may not realise it”

“How?” the words blurt from Lucifer’s mouth.

“Well” Sam pauses, smiling down at Lucifer, his fingertips tracing underneath his eyes. “Like I told you before, I cut myself a lot when I was younger, and people treated me differently just because of it. But –“ his hand cups Lucifer’s face, who nuzzles his palm with his nose, a smile baring his teeth. “You didn’t treat me differently, even with the blood kink and the scars and just me.”

“I’ve fallen for you Luc” a hand runs up and down his ribs, soft and soothing. “And I don’t want to get up.” Lucifer grins at that, turning his head to press a kiss to Sam’s stomach, a soft, fluttering kiss that made Sam’s breath hitch.

“I’ve fallen for you too sweetheart” Lucifer shifts and crawls up Sam’s long body slowly, pressing kisses to his upper body, pressing Sam down against the pillows to enjoy the sensation of his lips.

When he reaches the area between Sam’s nipples, he shifts his body again and straddles Sam’s lap, continuing his kissing administrations up his body, past his collarbones, to his jaw, then up around his cheekbone, then down to meet his lips.

Lucifer keeps it gentle at first, but it was Sam who deepened it, slipping his tongue past Lucifer’s lips to explore his mouth. Then, when Lucifer pulls back, Sam’s hands grab Lucifer’s body and flips him so Lucifer is now on the bottom and Sam’s body is situated between Lucifer’s legs.

Lucifer goes in for another kiss, but it surprised when Sam pulls away, sliding his way down Lucifer’s body till his face is level with Lucifer’s obvious boner. He looks up with a grin as Lucifer gulps, his beautiful Winchester between his legs, a smirk on his face and lust glinting in his eyes.

Gently, Sam unzips Lucifer’s jeans, tapping his hip so Lucifer lifts his hips, and he slides the jeans and boxers down in one smooth motion, his erect dick springing up, precome already beading at his tip.

Sam runs his large hands up and down Lucifer’s thighs, soothing the vampire as he licks a strip up the underside, tonguing the large vein, making Lucifer shiver and moan.

“If it makes you more comfortable, you can show your teeth” Sam reminds as he mouths along Lucifer’s hip bones.

“Only if you can make me” Lucifer smirks, threading his fingers though Sam’s hair, guiding him to his erection. 

In one fluid motion, Sam envelopes Lucifer in his mouth, humming around him, making Lucifer cry out with a mixture of surprise and pleasure. And with a few sucks and bobs from Sam’s experienced mouth, Lucifer is moaning and tapping his Sam’s shoulder to catch his attention as his neck arches and his fangs pushing out of his gums.

Sam looks up in awe, his mouth stilling as he focuses on Lucifer’s gleaming white teeth.

“Sammy, you can look later. Please!” Lucifer cries out, his hand tightening in Sam’s hair, his other hand circling to his nipples, his fangs biting at his lip. Sam chuckles, sliding all the way down till his nose is nestling in light blonde hair, his chuckle vibrating all around him.

So, with a cry, with Sam’s fingers digging into his hips, Lucifer comes in Sam’s mouth, his whole body tensed and arched, his teeth ground together, yet somewhat more relieved and free than he had felt in a long time, now that Sam knew what he was.

Sam smiles as he pulls off Lucifer, a trickle of Lucifer’s cum trailing down the side of his mouth. And with a joyful sigh, he crosses his arms on top of Lucifer’s stomach and rests his chin in the crook of his arm, looking up Lucifer’s body to his face.

Lucifer’s smiles down at Sam, his hand reaching out to wipe away the streak of cum, catching it on his thumb and lifting it to his mouth, and Sam smiles back, licking Lucifer’s come off his thumb, and when he’s done, he crawls back up Lucifer’s body and cuddles Lucifer to his chest.

“I made you show your teeth” Sam whispers gleefully, kissing Lucifer behind the ear, tightening his arms around Lucifer’s chest.

“Yeah you did sweetheart” Lucifer chuckles, tilting his head back so he can see Sam’s face.

“I love you Sam”

“I love you too Luc” Sam presses his lips to Lucifers. “And it doesn’t matter what you are, I will always love you”

Lucifer blushes, settling back against Sam, his eyes fluttering closed as he gets sucked under by sleep. Sam kisses the top of his head, closing his eyes and falling into sleep with him.

 

\---------------

 

As the door closes behind Sam and Lucifer, Dean, with Castiel still in his arms, moves back into his room, gently pushing Cas down onto his bed, then he rushes to his cupboard, pulling out a soft grey jumper, walking over to Cas to help him put it on.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Dean asks, kneeling in front of Cas, using his hand to tilt Cas’s face up, their gazes locking together.

“I’m amazed that you didn’t want to break up with me once you found out that I was –“Castiel’s hand brushes over his neck, his thumb touching the cut that he had made that night, and Dean shudders under his touch, a small smile touching the ends of his lips.

“A vampire” Cas finishes, his other hand brushing through Dean’s hair.

“Well, it shocked me at first” Dean pushes Cas back, who leans back and balances on his elbows as he opens his legs subtly, which Dean takes advantage of, nestling there with his elbows resting on his thighs.

“But it makes you more mysterious” his hands rest on Cas’s ribs. “and if I suddenly said that I was a vegetarian, would you break up with me?”

“Mm, a vegetarian, I don’t know” Cas teases, a smirk on his face, tightening his legs around Dean’s waist as Dean settles against him, his naked chest lying on Cas’s stomach, his chin resting just below the vampire’s ribs.

“Cas, can I see them?” Dean whispers, his eyes looking with Castiel’s as Cas’s tongue runs unconsciously over his teeth.

“I guess. But I think we might need to be more comfortable” Cas’s face is serious as he pulls Dean up onto the bed, guiding him onto his lap as he lies back against the pillows. Then, when Dean is settled, Cas pulls him down, and Dean positions his elbows on either side of his head.

“You’re beautiful” Dean whispers, giving him a chaste kiss as Cas sighs, leaning against the pillows as a shudder goes through him and his fangs protrude through his gums.

Castiel’s eyes close before he extends his fangs, and can only hear the small gasp from Dean.

They are both still, and Cas starts to think somethings wrong when he feels a hand caress his face, then a calloused thumb brushing back and forth against his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly to expose his fangs.

Cas breathes through his nose as he helps Dean by baring his teeth more, and Dean chuckles, his fingertips ghosting over the lower half of Castiel’s face, before Dean kisses him.

Cas gasps in surprise as their lips meet, Dean’s tongue gently exploring the new terrain, his hands holding Cas’s head still.

Dean grins as he pulls away from Cas, rolling off him and cuddling into his chest, his leg draped over Cas’s.

“See, that wasn’t too bad” Dean teases.

“No, it was brilliant” Cas wraps his arms around Dean, sighing into Dean’s hair.

“Cas? How did you become a vampire?”

“I was born like this. Or at least I was turned when I was very young. All I remember was the feeling of fire in my veins, and darkness.” Cas sniffs. “While Lucifer was turned originally bit by another vampire, but I actually turned him. My blood was the first to touch his lips.”

“How does that work?” Dean asks, tilting his head to looked up at Cas.

“Well, technically, you can get turned by two people. Because there are two stages, the bite then the claiming, which is where they have to drink a mouthful of your blood.

“So, with Lucifer, a vampire called Azazel attempted to turn him, and he managed to bite him before I found them. But after Lucifer survived the bite, I fed him my blood, essentially making him mine.

“Oh. It’s nothing like the movies then?” Dean asks innocently.

“Definitely not. we don’t get killed by garlic, the sun or religious artefacts. we still age, albeit slowly but are wounds heal extra quick which is great.” Dean’s mouth opens but Cas beats him to it.

“And we only feed once a month, and we don’t die if we don’t, we just get a bit tired and lethargic if anything.”

“So, when you bit me, it was only for pleasure?” Dean’s lips ghost over Castiel’s neck, his teeth grazing against the soft skin.

“I can tell you sweetheart, you taste delicious” Cas growls, his arms tightening around Dean, capturing his lips with his own, and when Dean needs to breathe he pulls away and leans his forehead against Dean’s.

“Come on sweetheart, you’ve had a rough day. Go to sleep” Cas chuckles, kissing Dean on the forehead and he shifts Dean around so Dean is the little spoon, his chin resting on the top of Dean’s head.

“Fine, fine” Dean grumbles, scootching back into Cas, getting more comfortable in his arms and quickly falls into sleep. Cas smiles, his eyes quickly focusing on Dean’s neck hickey, his mark on his boyfriend. Were they boyfriends? Cas gently shakes Dean awake again, leaning over Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean? Are we boyfriends?” he whispers, his gaze slightly nervous as Dean twists his head around to look at Cas, a joyful look on his face.

“Baby, of course we are” Castiel’s smile makes Dean’s grow. Dean chuckles, turning his body around, cuddling Cas to him, giving him a chaste kiss, then closing his eyes.

“I love you”

“I love you too”


	10. Castiel, the man in leather

“Ellen! How are you?” Sam exclaims, releasing his hold of Lucifer to envelope Ellen in a brief hug, moving to Jo, and then moves back to Lucifer’s side, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist.

“Oh it’s going great Sam, it’s great to see you guys here again” Ellen nods to him and Dean, who was also standing quite close to his boyfriend, Castiel. Ellen smiles at them, gesturing for Jo to show them inside the Roadhouse and to guide them to their seats.

But as the four boys and Jo walk off to the back of the Roadhouse, to their favourite booth, Ellen’s light brown eyes are fixated on the side of Dean’s neck, mainly on the giant hickey that Dean had obviously tried to cover up but his undershirt had slipped, revealing the healing cut right in the middle of the hickey.

If anyone had been looking at Ellen, they would have seen a frowning older lady, her hair swirling around her face, her eyes flashing bright green, an unnatural green that was reminiscent of glowing radioactive material. But luckily, no one was looking, so she sighs, her eyes dimming back to a light brown, her hair settling back around her face, her smile coming back once again as she steps into the Roadhouse, and the door closes behind her.

\------------------

“Dean, would you like your own bowl of fries?”

Dean’s hand freezes halfway to his mouth, a fry clenched in his fingers as his surprised eyes turn to meet Castiel’s amused ones.

“Uhh, no?”

Cas chuckles, sliding his small bowl of fries over to Dean, who at first grabs the bowl with glee, but then he pauses, and after a moment of thinking, he slides the bowl between them, a sheepish look appearing on his face. Castiel’s eyes twinkle, grabbing a French fry and holds it up to Dean’s mouth, who gently eats it, giving Cas’s finger an innocent lick, making him laugh.

“Dean!”

“What? I was getting the salt” Dean’s smile widens as Cas snorts, leaning into Dean’s side. Dean slides his arm around him, pulling him closer.

“Aww cute”

“Sammy, you are literally sitting on Lucifer’s lap, sharing a fry bowl like us” Dean stares at Sam, who, like he said, was sitting sideways on Lucifer’s lap, his arms latched around Lucifer’s neck, who was currently feeding him a French fry. He blushes, partly because of Dean’s comment and also that at the same time Lucifer had pressed his lips to his neck and had whispered something in his ear that definitely belonged in the bedroom.

Chuckling, Castiel lifts his head up to kiss Dean’s hickie but freezes as an iron grip lands on his shoulder.

“Uh uh uh” a voice hisses in Castiel’s ear, fingernails digging into his shoulder, yanking him out of Dean’s grip.

“Boys, in the back, now!” Ellen hisses, and when both couples look at their host in surprise they see that her furious eyes were glowing bright green.

“Ellen?” Sam slides off Lucifer’s lap, his eyebrows furrowed in concern and surprise, but Lucifer’s hand on his bicep stops him from doing anything.

“Sammy, you heard what she said, go to the back.” Sam looks back at him in shock and an unwillingness to leave him alone.

“Go on sweetheart, I’ll be right behind you” Lucifer gently pushes him out of the booth, and with a quick look at Ellen and his brother, Sam quickly disappears into a back door.

“Castiel, you need to calm down. Dean, love, go join your brother” Dean squeezes his boyfriends hand as he hesitates, who was experiencing a red-hazed rage that was taking over his senses, causing his fangs to slide out of his gums. But with a squeeze of Dean’s hand and the sharp inhale of Ellen, his rage diminishes and his fangs slide back into gums.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, go on and join your brother” Cas runs a hand over the back of Dean’s neck as he slides out of the booth, shooting a lingering look back at Cas as he follows the same route his brother took and disappears into the back.

Lucifer goes to slide out of the booth but Ellen’s huff stops him briefly, making him glare at her with disgust.

“Ellen, both of them are now in the back which you requested, but I promised Sammy I would follow him, and you can’t stop me or my brother” Castiel slides out with Lucifer automatically, pushing past Ellen, staring down Jo who is guarding the door to the back.

“Joanna, my boyfriend is back there, let me through” Cas demands, and when Jo shrugs and shifts on her feet, he hisses and bares his fangs, revelling in the quick look of fear that flickers through Jo’s face before she snarls back, reluctantly stepping aside as Castiel and Lucifer push past her, disappearing into the back. 

\--------------

“Sammy sweetheart, are you okay?” Lucifer croons in Sam’s ear, his arms enveloping Sam in warmth and strength as he walks up to his boyfriend. And Sam can see over Lucifer’s shoulder that Dean is being cudded in Cas’s arms, Cas’s face buried in his neck.

“I’m okay Luc, but what is Ellen?”

“I’m a witch, boy” Ellen’s voice is loud and angry as she strides toward the pair of couples, with Jo following behind her.

“And what are you doing with these bloodsuckers?” Jo’s voice pipes in, looking curiously and cautiously at Lucifer and Cas, her green eyes pulsing gently.  
“Who cares that they’re vampires, you are both bloody witches! We’ve known you since we were 5!” Dean separates himself from Cas, his face livid with anger. And he doesn’t stop, shrugging off Castiel’s warning hand from his arm.

“Why didn’t you tell us Ellen? You were our family after our own parents died, you could have told us!”

Lucifer must have had a confused look on his face as Sam whispered in his ear as he grabs his vampire’s hand.

“Our parents died in a house fire when Dean was four and I was 6 months old, so for a year we were bounced around foster homes, and Dean refused to leave me. He told me that once they separated us, and he ran away and crossed a whole state to find me. They never separated us again after that. Eventually, we got adopted by Ellen and we grew up with Jo.” Sam’s eyes are full of concern as his gaze focuses on his brother, who is standing in front of Ellen with his arms crossed, Castiel standing behind him with a worried expression plastered across his face.

“Dean, we were trying to protect you! Do you know how many supernatural creatures have been after you throughout the years?”

“I’m sorry, what creatures?” Cas steps up beside Dean, seeking out Dean’s hand with his own as he looks at Ellen and Jo.

“Firstly, a pair of werewolves tried to kidnap them when Dean was 10, then a stray hellhound three years later, a lone vampire when Dean was 16, then another six months later for Sammy, and many haunted objects that were planted in their rooms.” Jo counts off the events on her fingers, looking up at Castiel when she mentions the vampires, as if it was their fault that vampires came after Sam and Dean.

“Oh” Dean’s face is blank but the hand in Castiel’s grip tells him differently, as Dean’s hand was now squeezing Cas’s hand hard, his fingers turning slightly white with the pressure.

“Dean, it’s okay, it’s okay. Deep breathes for me” Cas sighs in Dean’s ear, pulling him into his embrace and prompting him to nuzzle Cas’s neck, his eyes glowing red at Ellen and Jo who were about to object, but fell into a sullen silence as they see that Dean was slowly calming down.

“Cas, why don’t I remember any of that happening?” Dean whimpers his eyes wide in alarm, and Cas hears Sam gasp, who had also realised that he didn’t remember any of those events.

Cas looks back at Ellen who is looking down at the floor with a blank expression on his face, and Cas snarls in anger, with Lucifer echoing him as they both realise the same thing at the same time.

“You wiped their memories, didn’t you?” Lucifer growls, wrapping an arm around an unresponsive Sam, his fingers digging into Sam’s hip in an effort to tear him out of his daze.

“We were trying to protect them!” Ellen protests, her face twisting into a grimace of overprotectiveness.

Cas doesn’t respond, he just pulls away from Dean to look him in the eyes.

“Dean, go to Lucifer and your brother. Ellen and I need to have a little chat” He brushes the back of Dean’s neck with his fingertips as Dean walks over to Lucifer without a word, grabbing Sam’s face in his hands, trying to get him to respond. 

As Cas watches Dean do this, he turns around and gestures for Jo to join the Winchester’s and Lucifer, which she does, looking at him nervously as she edges past, standing awkwardly behind the group.

Cas sighs, walking past Ellen to disappear through another door, where Ellen reluctantly follows.

 

…………………..

 

Cas rounds on Ellen when they disappear from view, his eyes flaring red, full of nearly uncontrollable rage, which made Ellen’s eye colour spark with green fire, her hands curling into a spell throwing gesture.

Shuddering, Cas turns away from Ellen, breathing in deeply for a couple of minutes, then turns back to face Ellen, his eyes back to his normal blue ones, if slightly wild.

“Ellen” Castiel starts, his voice slightly lisping as his fangs slide out of his gums.

“I don’t want to fight you on this, but I love your boys, especially Dean. And I know that Lucifer would gladly take a whole round of bullets for Sam” Cas’s eyes soften as he imagines Dean in his head, his emerald eyes and the splash of freckles across his nose, his kiss bruised lips and the bite on the side of his neck, marking him as Castiel’s.

“We have fallen for your boys, and we can’t get back up. Please don’t ruin this for us.” Cas’s eyes latch onto Ellen’s fiery green ones. Ellen sighs, her hands uncurling from their witch gestures and rests on her hips, cocking her hip as she considered Castiel’s words.

“I still won’t hesitate to kill you or your brother” An expression that Cas has never seen before flashes across Ellen’s face, one that puts Cas at unease.

“But I need to test one thing first” Ellen turns on her heel and walks back into the room where everyone else was, and Cas figures out what she meant when he heard the first gunshot.

 

………………..

 

Lucifer had reluctantly stepped back from Sam when Cas had sent Dean over to try and snap him out of his daze, Dean’s rough hands cupping Sam’s face, talking to him gently, brushing his fingers through Sam’s long locks.

Lucifer chokes with unshed tears when after a couple of minutes of gentle caressing and soft words, Sam’s breathe deepens, his eyes fluttering as his pupils flick down to Dean’s green ones, pacing his breath with his brother’s, his pale face slowly regaining his colour.

Lucifer is in his own little world as he looks adoringly at his love, his whole world, his Sammy, his hand running though his hair when a movement catches his attention, and as he turns to see Ellen with a pistol in her hand, aiming it straight at Sam’s chest. Without a sound, or even a thought, he uses his rarely used vampire speed and darts in front of Sam, pushing Dean out of the way as he shields Sam’s body with his own, as the six bullets that were meant for Sam’s chest slam into his own.

Time slows down for Lucifer, his gasp echoing in his ears as he slowly turns around, first seeing Dean who was lying on the ground, his mouth open in horror, and he keeps turning till his shocked eyes meet Sam’s wide ones.

“Oh geez, that hurts” he states, then falls into Sam’s arms, who gently lowers him to the floor, ripping open his ruined shirt to see Lucifer’s familiar scarred chest, with six new bullet holes adorning his rippled torso, and instead of blood, there was silver ooze running across and through his pale skin, slowly spreading as Sam watches.

There’s a flash of movement beside Sam, and when he looks up, he sees Cas kneeling on the other side of his brother, his hands running over Lucifer’s chest worriedly. Snarling, he leans down and sniffs one of the bullet holes, recoiling, growling back at Ellen who tucks the pistol back into her jeans, a slightly impressed look on her face.

“What the hell is this!” He yells at her, making Jo recoil behind Ellen.

“A mixture of silver, magic power, some spells, just some witch stuff” she shrugs.

“God damnit Ellen, fix him, please!” Sam begs, looking back down at Lucifer, who has started to convulse, his eyes glazing over as the silver tendrils start to reach up his neck.

“Why would I heal the bloodsucker? Sam, I’m sure you can find someone better than that”

Sam suddenly stills, his breath quieting as he looks up at Ellen with fire in his hazel eyes.

“Ellen Harvelle, you will heal him, or Chuck forbid I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN NO MATTER WHERE YOU RUN!” Sam erupts, his voice echoes around the silent room as he straightens up in one movement and strides over to Ellen, towering over her with his full height, his face visibly livid as he unconsciously bares his teeth at the shocked Ellen.

Ellen looks up at Sam’s furious face, her eyes shocked as she gestures a witch spell at the shaking figure of Lucifer on the ground, and with a quick flash of light, Lucifer jerks up into a sitting up position, one hand clutching at his chest and his other hand clutching Castiel’s shoulder, his glowing blue eyes widened in shock, his mouth open, revealing his sharp white fangs.

“Good choice” Sam shoots a disgusted look at Ellen and walks back over to Lucifer, dropping to his knees beside Lucifer, drawing a confused Lucifer into his arms, glancing up at Cas.

“Cas, get Dean, we’re leaving” Sam’s hands wrap around Lucifer’s waist, lifting him to his feet and drawing him to his side. Cas nods, quickly moving to Dean’s side and helps him stand up, moving him to stand slightly behind Sam and Lucifer.

Ellen opens her mouth in an attempt to talk but Sam shoots her a disgusted look, pushing past her with Lucifer in tow, who just tucks his head into Sam’s neck, slowly shutting down in Sam’s warm, comforting arms.

“Sweetheart, do you need me to carry you” Sam whispers in Lucifer’s ear, picking him up in a wedding carry when he nods tiredly, encouraging Lucifer to wrap his arms around his neck.

Sam strides out of the door back into the bar, holding his head high as he walks towards the door with Cas and Dean following behind them, Dean’s hand wrapped around Castiel’s waist.

As the couples walk out the front door, Cas and Dean overtake Sam and Lucifer, and Dean reaches out and unlocks the Impala, sliding into the driver seat with Castiel beside him, leaving the backseat to Sam and Lucifer, which Sam was grateful for. Soothing Lucifer, he slides into the back, prompting Lucifer to lie down with his head in his lap, Sammy’s large hand brushing through his hair, his other hand resting on Lucifer’s chest.

“Luc, are you still hurting?” Sam inquires, looking down worriedly at Lucifer’s face, focusing on his closed eyes.

“Well, I feel like I got shot six times in the chest by magic witchy bullets” Lucifer’s eyes flutter open and he smiles his mischievous grin, which makes Sam smile back down at him, relief evident on his face.

“Yeah you did baby, you saved me” Sam’s eyes tear up a little bit, staring past Lucifer’s head.

“Oh God, Ellen would have shot me” he gasps, his Alpha exterior melting away, revealing his emotions to Lucifer.

“But I protected you Sammy. I will always be there to protect you, I promise” One hand goes up to cup Sam’s cheek and his other hand covering Sam’s hand that was resting on his chest. Sam looks back at Lucifer face, a toothy smile blooming on his face.

“I know Luc, and I will always try to protect you. Promise” Sam leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Lucifer’s lips, only breaking apart when Dean parks, and after a couple of minutes in silence, he coughs, grabbing Sam’s attention.

“Come on Sam, let’s get my brother into your apartment, get him some rest” Cas encourages, turning in his seat to look fondly down at Lucifer, then sighs, looking at Dean as he slips out of the car.

“Cas is right, let’s get you inside” Sam coos at Lucifer, brushing a thumb over Lucifer’s bottom lip before propping him up in his seat, gently manoeuvring him out of the car and into his arms, the cold night air blowing Lucifer’s hair into his face.

“You know I still have legs, right?” Lucifer smirks up at Sam as he playfully swings his legs. “I can walk by myself”

“Yeah, well, I like you in my arms” Sam whispers as he walks beside Cas and Dean up the stairs to their apartment. 

“Makes me feel like I’m not the only one in the this relationship that can’t protect my partner” Lucifer’s face contorts in pain as he realises what Sam is getting at when Cas and Dean nod and disappear into their apartment, prompting Sam to do the same.

“Sam” Lucifer’s tone of voice is regretful, pausing when Sam deposits him on the bed, moving away to take his jacket off, his back facing Lucifer.

Sam pauses, his back muscles rippling underneath the tight undershirt he was wearing, his jacket held loosely in his hand.

“You know what I’m going to ask, Lucifer” Sam turns around, walking back towards the bed, a determined look in his eyes. He stops in front of Lucifer, falling to his knees and looking up at him.

“Sam, please, don’t ask me of this” Lucifer pleads, his voice is pained as he lifts a hand to cup Sam’s face.

“It could kill you!” Lucifer is sobbing, shaking his head violently, his cool and icy exterior slipping away completely to reveal a side that he rarely showed to anyone.

“Lucifer, I want you to turn me into a vampire”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh man, I enjoyed writing this one. Especially switching around the whole character personality with Lucifer and Sam, with Lucifer losing his icy cold personality and revealing him to be a big ole softy at heart, and to reveal that Sam can be a badass when it comes to the ones he loves.
> 
> I think I have an idea on how to write the transformation to human to vamp but should I write it so Dean is experincing the same thing, or should they be changed at different times? Please comment below what you think :0   
> :)


	11. Castiel, the man in leather

“Sammy, you can not ask me of this! I will not do this!”

“Damn it Lucifer, I want to!” Sammy stands up from his position on the floor, pacing in front of Lucifer.

“You won’t have to worry about taking care of me Luc! I don’t want to be weak!” Sammy yells, his head dropping sadly. Lucifer jumps up quickly and walks in front of him, threading a hand through his chestnut hair, using it to gently pull Sam’s head, who allows it but avoids Lucifer’s gaze.

“Sammy, you are not weak” Lucifer says gently, tilting Sam’s head so his gaze meets his own. Sam doesn’t say anything, so Lucifer makes a snap decision.  
“Samuel, answer me truthfully. Are you a dominant or a submissive” Sam’s eyes meet his with a curious look in his eyes.

“I’m a switch”

“Excellent” Lucifer smiles lovingly, then his face turns stern.

“Now, go lay on the bed, on your back and lose the shirt.” Lucifer brushes Sam’s face with his thumb as Sam hesitates, obviously struggling with letting his submissive side take over from his previous dominant display.

Lucifer keeps brushing Sam’s face with his thumb, being patient with Sam as he looks expectantly at him. Taking a deep breath, Sam takes a step back out of Lucifer’s reach, and quickly shucks off his shirt, then silently climbs onto the bed, lying on his back and looking over at Lucifer.

Lucifer hums an affirmative noise, walking over to Sammy’s body and climbing onto his lap, straddling his thighs as he gently runs his hands up Sam’s ribs, making Sam’s breath hitch.

“Now, you will call me Sir, and you will answer my questions truthfully. Do you understand?” Lucifer grabs Sam’s hand and laces his fingers with his, squeezing his hand tightly.

“I understand Sir” Sam says quietly, his body relaxing under Lucifer’s hand slowly rubbing up and down his chest.

“Alright then Sammy, first question” Lucifer leans down and presses his lips to Sam’s gently, letting himself relax into the kiss. He pulls back to reveal a lazy smile on Sam’s face.

“Do you trust me?” 

Sam’s pupils dilate as he focuses on Lucifer’s face.

“I do trust you Angel” A quick squeeze of Lucifer’s knees makes him blink.

“Sorry Sir. I do trust you” Lucifer grins, leaning back down to envelop his lips in his own, biting down gently on Sam’s plump bottom lip.

“Now” Lucifer gasps as he pulls back, looking down at Sam.

“Why do you think you are weak” Lucifer’s eyebrows pull down into a frown.

“I- I- I got you shot” Sam starts to panic, his nostrils flaring as his body shakes.

“Sam, calm down, I got you, it’s okay. Relax. Relax” Lucifer uses his Alpha voice with the last word, and Sam relaxes, falling into submissiveness again.  
“Sammy, listen to me” Sam breathes in deeply. “You didn’t get me shot, Ellen did”

“Ellen shot me, and there was nothing you could do to stop me or her.” Lucifer sighs as Sam’s hand absently comes up to rub gently at his shirt, around the holes in his shirt.

“Tell me, what would have happened if I hadn’t jumped in front of you?”

“Well, Ellen – would have shot me instead, then I would have bled out, and then Ellen would have healed me” Lucifer smiles, but then has to push Sam back down onto the bed by his shoulders as Sam lunges up in his distress.

“But that’s just it Sir, she wouldn’t have healed you! She thought I could do better than you!” His voice falters as tears start forming in his eyes. Lucifer hums a question, his thumb brushing away a stray tear falling down his cheek.

“She called you a bloodsucker”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s what I am, it’s not offensive in any context. I suck blood, i.e bloodsucker” Lucifer kisses the skin under each eye.  
“But Sam, remember this. I will always be here for you. For when you are sad, or angry, or happy, or whenever you need some down time and need to get into a different headspace. I promise.” Lucifer sighs happily.

“And this should you show you how much I love you, because I jumped in front of you without a thought, it was second nature. I couldn’t have stopped myself even if I had tried.”

“Sir, I know you love me because you stayed with me though everything” Sam’s arms twitch and his eyes flick down to his arms.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy” Lucifer pins both of Sam’s hand above his head, his fangs extending as he nibbles and sucks at Sam’s neck who groans in surprise, baring his neck even more for Lucifer to suck and bite.

“The past is in the past and the future is in the future, while the present is the now, and I promise you, you are really going to love the now” Lucifer growls into his neck, grinding down onto Sam’s thighs, their erections rubbing together to make a delicious friction that makes Sam cry out in pleasure.

“Oh, Sir, I think I will”

“Sam, if you are so set on becoming a vampire like me, give it two weeks, let me explain about what we do and how we live, then see then whether you want to become someone like me.” Lucifer murmurs into Sam’s neck, sensing the blood pulsing underneath the skin.

“I understand Sir” Sam shudders under Lucifer’s touch, his hips bucking up into Lucifer.

“I love you Sam” Lucifer lets go of Sam’s hands to take his shirt off, who obediently holds his hands above his head, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looks at Lucifer’s sculpted, scarred, naked chest.

“I love you more” Lucifer grinds down against Sam, a large smile on his lips.

“And I love you most” 

………………..

 

Dean sags in Castiel’s arms the minute the door slams behind him, causing Cas to grunt in surprise and gently sinks to the floor with Dean in his arms, propping him up between his legs so Dean’s back is pressed against his chest.

“Dean, sweetheart, are you alright?” Castiel murmurs anxiously in Dean’s ear, his hands wrapping around Dean’s chest, his hands latching together over Dean’s heart.  
“I nearly lost my brother today, and we both almost lost Lucifer” Dean’s breathe hitches as he quietly starts to panic.

“Oh baby boy, shush, it’s okay, we are all okay, it’s okay” Cas nuzzles the sweet spot behind Dean’s ear, breathing softly over the delicate skin that makes Dean shudder, a slow moan bubbling out of his chest.

“Dean, do you have a praise kink” Cas asks curiously, turning Dean around in his arms so he can see Dean’s face properly. Dean blushes furiously as he nods gently, his eyes avoiding Castiel’s.

“It’s okay, my beautiful boy, my gorgeous boy” Cas coos as he presses his forehead to Dean’s, pressing his lips to Dean’s.

“You’re such a good boy for me, can my sweetheart stand up and lie on the bed for me?” Cas asks, using his hand to tilt up Dean’s face, his eyes focusing on Dean’s blissed out eyes. With a deep breath, Dean nods, quickly getting to his feet and walks to the bedroom.

Cas sighs, following Dean into the bedroom after shucking off his jacket and dropping it on the couch. As he walks through the bedroom door, he stops and gasps at the sight that’s before him.

What Cas sees is a semi naked Dean, who is only wearing tight dark blue briefs, which was proudly showing off his raging erection. And while Cas is distracted by Dean’s nakedness, he notices that Dean is sensually playing with his rock hard nipples, his eyes closed, writhing in pleasure as he arches his back, murmuring obscenities to himself.

“Oh God Cas, please, keep fucking me. Am I a good boy, my hole tight around your thick cock?” Cas overhears this as he creeps forward, a throaty growl building in his throat as he feels his own erection growing.

“Oh, does my slutty baby boy have a praise kink AND a dirty talk kink?” Dean’s eyes snap open at the words, his mouth opening uselessly as his lust filled eyes focus on Castiel’s, his fingers continuing to play with his nipples, his hips bucking up into the air.

“Cas please!” Dean chokes out, crying out happily as Cas hastily mounts him and grinds down onto his dick, hungrily leaning down to capture a rock hard nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking the hard nub. He pulls back as he takes a breath.

“Is my dirty boy going to cum just by my tongue and dirty words alone?” Cas licks a stripe up Dean’s sternum, chuckling as Dean whines loudly, his hips bucking wildly at the loss of contact when Cas moves his body so it hovers over Dean’s body.

“How close are you Dean?” Cas whispers, sucking hickies onto the soft skin above his nipples.

“I’m so close” Dean hisses, his back arching under Castiel’s mouth.

“Oh, my slutty boy is so close to coming in his briefs, but you know what I really want to do?” Cas moves down Dean’s body and sucks at the sharp hip bones. Dean struggles to answer so Cas continues.

“I want to slide down these briefs of your beautiful body and watch your cock leak precome, then I would get you to suck my fingers till they are slick and wet, and while I’m finger fucking your tight perky hole I’ll be blowing you hard, licking and sucking your beautiful needy cock, until you are screaming my name and blowing your load down my throat” Cas quickly whips down Dean’s boxers as Dean does exactly what he had described, screaming out Castiel’s name in a hoarse scream as he shoots his load up onto Castiel’s groin and lower stomach.

Cas groans at the beautiful sight of a wrecked Dean underneath him, pulling him up into his arms as he sits on the edge of the bed, crooning at the huggy pile of mush that Dean now was, his arms wrapped around Castiel’s neck, sitting in his lap.

“Mm such a beautiful boy for me, did so well” Cas kisses Dean gently, frowning slightly as Dean pushes away from him, falling to his knees in front of Cas.

“Dean?”

“I want to make you feel good, to be a good boy for you” Dean palms Castiel’s brief-clad erection, his eyes focused on Cas’s face as he moans out loud.

Dean gently presses his hands to Castiel’s hips, encouraging him to lift his hips as he slides his briefs down off his body, watching with fascination as he observes Cas’s large cock stand proudly in the air, the head leaking pearly precome.

Castiel leans back onto his elbows, smiling down at Dean who is regarding his erect cock with lust and hunger.

“You going to give me a blowjob baby boy?” he teases, running a hand through his love’s dark blonde hair.

Dean just gives him a smirk and maintains playful eye contact as he envelopes his dick in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, making Cas’s head fall back and a cry falls out of his mouth.

“Oh baby boy the mouth on you” Dean chuckles, deepthroating him so the head hits the back of his throat, fully absorbing the vibrations of the chuckle.

“Oh fuck, baby boy, you’re mouth feels so good, so good for me, gonna make me come with that mouth, that hair, those pretty green eyes looking up at me” Cas babbles as his hand tightens in Dean’s hair, gently guiding his mouth up and down on his cock, crying out Dean’s name when Dean quickens the pace, his head bobbing up and down faster and faster.

“Dean, baby, shit, I’m so close” Cas gasps, shuddering as Dean runs his fingernails down his ribs then digging into his hip bones.

“Ah fuck” Cas draws the swear out into a yell as he lets go into Dean’s mouth, bucking his hips up into Dean’s mouth, crying out harder as he feels Dean swallow around his rapidly softening cock, after he had already orgasmed.

“Baby if you aren’t careful, I’m going to have to fuck you” Cas smiles lazily down at Dean who smiles back as he sensually climbed up Castiel’s relaxed body, chuckling playfully as Cas smacks his rear.

“Do you want me to fuck you baby boy?” Cas questions as he settles Dean on his hips, Dean’s needy whine music to his ears. “Want me to fuck you hard into the mattress?”

Dean shakes his head playfully, his hands roaming over Castiel’s chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples.

“I want to ride you – “ Dean pauses. “Daddy” Dean pauses again as he waits for a reaction from Cas with the new bedroom nickname. Cas smiles up at him with a look of lust in his eyes.

“Well Baby, you better get to it. Do you want me to prep you?”

“Please Daddy, want to feel your fingers in me” Dean groans in Cas’s ear, nibbling at the earlobe as Cas groans, fumbling in a side drawer for a bottle of lube that he knows Dean hides in the back of the side drawer.

“Mm such a good boy for me, wanting to get ready for my cock” Cas slicks up his fingers with a dollop of lube, warming it between his fingers before pressing the pad of his index finger to Dean’s tight entrance, rubbing around the puckered hole, relishing in Dean’s breathy moans.

“I want to be a good boy for you Daddy” Dean pushes against Castiel’s finger, begging without words for his finger. Cas complies, so with a little force, he pushes against Dean’s entrance and slips a finger in, relishing in the tightness of Dean’s tight hole.

“Please Daddy, more, more” Dean begs, pushing back against Cas’s finger, moaning as Cas works in another finger, scissoring inside of him, working him open, barely brushing his prostate.

“Mm so close for me baby, just a little bit longer” Ca coos as he works in a third finger, grinding up against Dean’s naked erection. Dean moans wantonly, leaning over Cas’s body so his hole opens up more, making Cas hum with approval.

“There we go sweetheart, there we go” Cas soothes as he slides his fingers out of Dean, using the same hand to slick up his own erect cock, pulling Dean’s hips up as he positions the head of his cock at Dean’s entrance.

“Ready Baby?” Cas asks as he draws Dean down for a kiss.

“Daddy, Daddy, please I need you in me” Dean babbles, a hand coming up to grasp Castiel’s ruffled sex hair. And with a thrust, Cas enters Dean, pulling him down as he bottoms out inside Dean. 

“Oh you feel so good around me baby. So warm and tight” Cas’s fangs extend and he scraped the points over Dean’s jaw, sending visible shudders through his body.  
“Oh you’re so big, so thick” Dean’s head falls to the side, opening up some space for Cas to nibble at his neck. Cas sniffs up Dean’s neck, smelling the sweet blood that is pumping through Dean’s body.

“Mm you smell delicious. God, I want to bite you, mark you, make you mine” Cas hisses, a hand scratching at Dean’s naked shoulder. He hisses as he feels the heat coil in his stomach. Dean goes with the flow, and while bouncing up and down on Cas’s cock, he leans down and whispers to Cas in a sensual voice.

“Mm Castiel, imagine the sweet taste of my blood, staining your lips as you mark me, making me yours, leaving your mark on me forever!”

Cas growls, and one second later he’s biting down hard on Dean’s shoulder tendon as he comes inside of him, his fangs piercing Dean’s skin Dean also cries out with a moan, the feeling of being filled with cum, the feeling of being bitten and tasted merges together to make him come all over his own and Cas’s chests.

“Oh God Cas you feel so good” Dean cries out, his knees tightening around Castiel’s body. Cas moans back, savouring the taste of Dean’s blood, the flow of blood trickling down his throat sating a thirst that he only had for Dean. Oh God, Dean!

Castiel jerks back from Dean’s shoulder, his spent cock slipping out of Dean’s hole as he flips him around so Dean is lying on the bed.

“Shit Dean are you okay?” Cas asks, concern lacing his voice as he cleans the wound on Dean’s neck, noting the clear bite mark that even at that moment was quickly scabbing over.

“Oh Baby that was amazing. Fucking amazing” Dean breathes out, his eyes glazed over as he tries to focus on Cas. His hand wanders up to his neck and he gently feels the scabbed mark, his mouth falling open into an O shape.

“Oh, you marked me” his eyes open wide with wonder as he runs the pads of his fingers over the mark more firmly, a smile blossoming on his face.

“Dean, I am so sorry, I know you were talking about marking you in your dirty talk and the temptation of your blood was almost to much, I’m so- “Castiel’s blabbing is cut off short by Dean’s lips which were pressed against his.

“Cas, it’s alright. I wanted to be marked, and you complied. I want to be yours” Dean murmurs in a soothing voice, wiping a dab of his blood off the corner of Castiel’s mouth.

“Baby boy, I wanted you to be mine the moment we met” Cas presses a kiss to the mark, making Dean groan in surprise, eyes widening at the sensitivity of the wound.  
“Then that’s a deal. I’m yours” Dean’s gaze connects with Castiel’s. And then Cas adds something else.

“And I am yours, Dean” Dean’s face lights up like a beacon at those words, and he squeals as he lurches up and wraps his arms and legs around Cas like an octopus, making Cas chuckle, picking up Dean with ease, his hands supporting Dean by wrapping around the back of Dean’s thighs, just below his butt.

“Ah, there we go Baby, there we go” Cas croons in Dean’s ear as he sits on the edge of the bed, with Dean sitting in his lap, with both his legs and arms still wrapped around Castiel’s torso. Dean pulls back and presses a sweet kiss to Castiel’s lips, and when they pull apart for a breath, they touch their foreheads together.

“I want to be with you forever Dean, for as long as you live” Cas grabs Dean’s face with both hands, looking deep into his eyes. And what he sees is something that is stronger than Cas. His will.

“Dean” Cas says warningly as he pulls back to see Dean’s whole face.

“Castiel, I want you to turn me into a vampire”


	12. Castiel, the man in leather

“Dean asked me to turn him into a vampire”

“What! Sam asked me the same thing!”

Lucifer stares at his brother in disbelief from across the kitchen, neglecting the pan that he was using to cook breakfast for the Winchester brothers. After a moment, he swears as he smells the bacon that he was cooking starting to burn, and he quickly turns back, whipping the pan off the oven and serving the slightly burnt bacon onto a plate. At least Sam had admitted that he liked it slightly overdone.

“Lucifer, we can’t indulge them in this! Anything BUT this” Cas pleads to Lucifer, pacing the floor next to the kitchen table.

“Well, I told Sammy to wait a month, learn about what we do and how we live, and then we could discuss it. What did you tell Dean?” Lucifer asks over his shoulder, pouring pancake batter into the pan to cook.

“I told him that we would discuss it in the morning, i.e today, and then when he slept in I carried him over to Sam’s apartment and he octopus hugged Sammy like he was a pillow.” Cas blushes.

“It was actually really damn cute”

“Cas, I was there too you know” Lucifer chuckles fondly as he serves a huge stack of pancakes and places them on the table next to the plate of bacon and a jug of apple juice.

“Come on Cassie, lets go get our boyfriends” Lucifer walks forward and wraps his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulling him to his side, guiding him to Sam’s bedroom door, to see a sight that they both agreed they wanted to see for the rest of their lives.

The tallest brother was lying on his back, his mouth open as he breathes deeply. And Dean was lying against him, Sam’s chest pillowing his head, his arms wrapped around Sam’s torso, and his leg swung over Sam’s. They both looked so peaceful, their hair mussed up and their bodies entwined.

Cas walks over to Dean’s side of the bed, and Lucifer does the same, walking over to Sam’s side of the bed. Cas kneels next to the bed, smiling gently as he shakes Dean by the shoulder, resulting in Dean rolling over to face Cas, whining slightly at the loss of warmth that he was sharing with Sam.

“Morning Cas” Dean says gruffly, his eyes lighting up and he brings Cas down for a kiss, chuckling happily as Cas wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his arms.  
On the other side of the bed, Lucifer brushes a lock of hair out of Sam’s face, smiling gently as Sam’s heads falls to the side, a sleepy smile forming on his face as he sees Lucifer’s glowing face.

“Hey Luci” He murmurs, groaning slightly as he sits up, leaning into Lucifers embrace as he yawns, making Dean yawn as well.

“Ah, our sleepy boys all together. You guys ready for breakfast?” Lucifer presses a quick kiss to Dean’s forehead, smiling as both Winchester brothers nod their agreement to breakfast.

“Come on then baby boy, let’s go” Cas helps Dean get to his feet while Lucifer does the same with Sam. When Dean starts to head towards the door, Cas can’t help but smack that tight perky ass that was only clad in navy blue briefs. Dean gives a short playful yell, looking back at Cas from over his shoulder before grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

“Fucking beautiful aren’t they” Cas stares after the Winchesters.

“Fucking beautiful” Lucifer says back, his strong emotions making his fangs extend, nervously running a hand through his hair to calm himself down enough for the fangs to retract.

“I love you Lucifer”

“I love you too big bro” Lucifer presses a quick kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “Now let’s go before our boys eat all the bacon”.

Cas walks over to the door with Lucifer just in time to see Sam grab the last piece of bacon and place it on his own plate.

“Sammy?” Lucifer cries playfully, clapping his hands to his face an his mouth falling open into an O shape to form a horrified expression. 

“Not all the bacon!” Lucifer walks over to Sammy’s side and looks forlornly at the empty plate that formerly held bacon. Sam just chuckles and wraps an arm around Lucifer’s waist and pulls him down onto his lap, making Lucifer yell in surprise before Sam’s lips collide with his, his large hand sliding up Lucifer’s chest and up around to the nape of his neck.

Sam pulls back and grabs a piece of bacon off his plate, holding it up Lucifer’s mouth and grinning when Lucifer grabs it with his teeth, licking his fingers as a joke. Sam just laughs in return, spearing a piece of pancake and feeds it to Lucifer.

“Hey Dean” Cas groans huskily into Dean’s ear after sneaking up on him, trailing his fingertips up the sides of his neck.

“Cas” Dean whines, leaning back against Castiel’s chest, tilting his head so he can get a kiss. Cas obliges, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. Dean pulls away and grabs a piece of bacon and holds it out to Cas.

“Bacon?”

“Hmm well I can’t have you right now so I guess bacon will have to do” Cas smirks, and Dean blushes, a nervous chuckle falling from his lips.

“Baby, you were so cute wrapped around Sammy in the bed” Cas grins as he takes a seat next to Dean, holding his hand and threading his fingers between Dean’s, making Dean face glow with happiness.

“Ha, Dean was always an octopus hugger, even before we started dating you guys” Sam chuckles as he shifts Lucifer on his lap so Lucifer’s back was flush with his chest, and he gently wraps his arms around Lucifer’s stomach, and leans his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Well, you’re the perfect cuddle buddy. You are a 6’5 pillow” Dean explains as he moves to sit on Castiel’s lap, Castiel’s hands on his hips to guide him down.  
“Don’t I know it” Lucifer grabs another piece of bacon off Sam’s plate and eats it, leaning back against Sam. The two couples eat in comfortable silence, occasionally making noises about the delicious food or passing the honey.

It was only when everyone had finished breakfast Sam gasped, barely audible as it was muffled by Lucifer’s shoulder but it makes the vampires look at him in confusion.

“Hey Luci, did you know that Dean is a huge buff on liquor? He outdrank the whole college at a hard liquor fundraiser in the last year of college” Sam is obviously trying to distract Lucifer and Dean and Lucifer knows that but he plays along.

“Oh, really Dean? No offense but with your personality I didn’t take you for a seasoned hard liquor drinker” Lucifer smirks as Dean blushes.

“Well, it’s been a while” Sam pats Lucifer’s hip and Lucifer distractedly hops of Sam’s lap, gently pulling Dean off Cas and guides him to the couch in the living room, talking about their favourite kinds of liquor. Cas looks at Sam with a confused look on his face and starts to speak.

“Now Sam, why would you distract our brothers like that?”

Sam blushes as he leaps up from the chair and grabs Castiel’s hand and pulls him into the open doorway of his bedroom. He bounces up and down on the balls of his feet, too excited to speak.

“Sam, it’s alright, calm down” Cas places his hands on the sides of his neck, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Sam takes a deep breath, calming himself before he speaks.

“Well Cas, it’s coming up to Dean’s birthday, and I have a few ideas that I wanted to discuss with you” Sam smiles as Castiel’s face lights up, and his mouth opens to speak but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a loud yell and a series of bangs.

“Dean?”

“Lucifer?” Sam and Cas yell out at the same time, rushing out into the living room only to find an unconscious Lucifer lying on the ground and Dean nowhere to be seen.

“Shit Luci!” Sam rushes over to the still body of Lucifer, leaning over him as he checks his pulse, because even though he was a vampire, he still had a pulse. Sam sighs in relief as Lucifer starts to stir but yelps when Lucifer snarls, his eyes flickering red and with his fangs extended, goes to bite Sam’s throat.

“Lucifer it’s me! Sammy!” Sam snarls back, pinning Lucifer’s body to the ground by straddling his waist, pinning his arms above his head. Lucifer eventually starts to calm down, his red eyes fading back into blue, and his snarl turns into a horrified expression as he realises that he was baring his fangs at Sam.

“Sammy?” Lucifer whimpers. “Did I hurt you?”

“No baby you didn’t” Sam sighs, his expression turning worried.

“But – “

“Where’s Dean?” Cas interrupts, his facial expression blank as fury rages in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, we were talking and everything happened so fast, the next thing I know Crowley is standing in front of us, and then I blacked out” Lucifer growls, twisting his arms gently in an effort to remind Sam to let him go, and Sam distractedly climbs off him, his eyes fixated on Castiel’s eyes.

“Crowley took him?” Castiel growls, his fire fuelled eyes turning to Lucifer, who nods reluctantly. Cas growls down in the bottom of his chest, his body vibrating as his eyes flash red and his fangs explode from his gums, the growling getting louder so even Sam and Lucifer can hear it.

“Cas?” Lucifer asks cautiously, flinching as Castiel erupts, roaring at him as fire erupts in his palms, spreading up to cover both his hands, and his eyes are reflecting bright red flames.

“You let Crowley take him?” Cas snarls at Lucifer, stalking towards him and he goes to lunge at the confused Lucifer, his hands flickering with flames but Sam jumps in front of him, grabbing his hands and forcing him back away from Lucifer, crying out as the flames on Castiel’s hands blister his own large hands.

“Do you really think that Lucifer would let fucking let someone kidnap Dean?” Sam yells, tears forming in his eyes as his hands burn, but he grits his teeth and shoves Castiel back up against the wall, and the flames flicker up his arms. Cas just struggles in Sam’s grip, looking slightly surprised when he attempts to use his vampire strength but nothing happens.

“Cas, you need to calm down. I don’t know who took Dean but we will find him. Understand?” Sam uses his Alpha voice and Cas growls, but slowly nods, the flames emanating from his hands slowly fading back into his skin, his fire red eyes flickering back to ice blue.

Sam nods as he let’s go of Castiel’s hands and steps back, but winces when he brings his arms to his sides.

“Oh God, Sam” Lucifer gasps as he comes up behind Sam, his fingers hesitant as he reaches out for Sam’s burned hands.

Sam’s arms were cracked and burned black from the tips of his fingers up to his elbows. He whimpers as he attempts to move his arms away from Lucifer’s probing fingertips.

“Sam” Lucifer chides, looking up at Sam with worry in his eyes. Sam looks away as he breathes in deeply.

“Use my phone to call Ellen, I don’t want to talk to her but I’m sure she can help to some degree” Sam sniffs, and Lucifer sighs, grabbing Sam’s phone out of his pocket and tosses it to Cas who seems to be acting on automatic, dialling and turning away, talking on the phone.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s try and ease some of that pain” Lucifer coos as he guides Sam to the kitchen, sitting him down at the table and wetting some towels, laying them gently over Sam’s arms. Sam gulps, his muscles flexing at the conflicting sensations.

“Luc, what Castiel did, is that normal?”

“The flames?” Sam nods. 

“Well, I have heard of vampires having powers but Castiel and I have never shown any signs of having powers, at least, not until now” Lucifer’s eyebrows pinch together, sitting down opposite Sam at the table.

“Powers like that only bubble up to the surface when the person is in deep emotional stress, like when someone you love gets kidnapped” Sam hums in understanding and bumps Lucifer’s foot with his own, since his arms were incapacitated. Lucifer smiles gently, nudging him back and gently fixing the towels on his arms.

“I’m amazed that you faced Cas like that.” Lucifer locks eyes with Sam. “You burned for me” his voice falters.

“Sweetheart, I would burn for you any day” Sam says sincerely, and Lucifer starts to shake his head but gets interrupted by a large thump in the living room, then a loud voice and footsteps that get louder as they head towards the kitchen.

“What do you mean it’s an emergency but you can’t tell me what it is?” Ellen complains over her shoulder at Cas as she walks into the kitchen, stopping abruptly at the sight of Sam sitting at the table with his arm covered with wet towels all the way up to his elbows.

“Sam, what happened?” Ellen asks cautiously as she reaches out for Sam’s arms, but he flinches away, his face hardening as he looks up at her.

“Ellen, someone has kidnapped Dean” Ellen starts to look around at Cas and Lucifer angrily but snaps back when Sam snaps at her. “God dammit Ellen, listen to me. It wasn’t their fault, and I’m not saying that I forgive you for what you did, but I want Dean back as I’m sure you do.” Sam pauses, breathing heavily.

“Sammy, I’m sure Ellen can fix your ar –“

“Lucifer!” Sam snaps, interrupting Lucifer, whose eyes turn hard.

“Samuel Winchester, let Ellen look at your arms” Lucifer’s Alpha voice pierces through the air, and Sam obviously struggles with the order, but relents, moving back towards Ellen’s waiting hands. Ellen carefully peels off the towels, and muffles her gasp with her hand as she sees the cracked and blackened skin.

“Sam” Ellen stops at the look that Sam shoots her. She sighs.

“This is going to scar whether I heal it now or if you let it heal by itself” Ellen murmurs quietly, looking at Sam’s serious face.

“I need both my hands to rescue my brother. So” Sam raises his eyebrows at Ellen who sighs softly and waves her hands which were exuding green smoke, over Sam’s arms. The smoke covers his arms and hides it from view. Everyone can hear the hissing and bubbling that emanates from the smoke, and with a wave from Ellen, the smoke disappears and reveals Sam’s arms.

Sam’s arms were no longer charred black but back to his normal tanned skin tone, but the skin had scarred in the pattern of the previous charred skin, the white scars blending into the cut marks that adorned Sam’s arms up to the shoulders.

Sam reflexively clenches his hands and pushes away from the table, standing up and staring impatiently at the vampire brothers and Ellen.

“Well? Are you going to help find Dean or not” Sam barks at Ellen who nods quickly.

“And you” Sam whirls around and points at Cas, who looks surprised at the sudden attention.

“Tell me more about Crowley”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this, as Rodneyfields brought up the idea of having supernatural ( or NOT natural) powers, so thanks for that Rodneyfields :)


	13. Chapter 13

“Listen, I met Crowley quite early on in my life, before Lucifer was turned. I was in a dark place, no one knew what I was, and I fell in with the wrong crowd” Cas sighs as he sits on the couch, his hands twiddling in his lap.

“It was full of assholes and jerks, not that I realised at the time. Azazel was actually in that group, but I didn’t know him very well.” Cas blushes slightly as Ellen gestures to carry on.

“Anyway, he was a very sadistic boy when I knew him, actively bullying younger children, selling drugs at school. But then, one day, he didn’t come to school, and stayed at home for two weeks! But when he finally came back, he was different” Cas jumps onto his feet and starts to pace in front of his chair.

“He was paler, stronger, more charismatic, and multiple children were found unconscious around the school, with memory loss and dizziness. You want to guess why?” Cas directs that at Ellen, who had a shocked look on her face.

“He was a vampire” Ellen gasped.

“Yes. And when I finally figured that out, I confronted him about it. At first, he was pleased that I was also a vampire, but then he became angry, because I fed in a totally different city, and refused to act like him. So he stormed off, and then over the net couple of weeks he turned the rest of his friends into vampires as well.”

“Azazel, Alastair, Meg, Balthazar” Cas counted them off on his fingers. “And so now Crowley had a loyal group of newly turned, 17 and 18 year old vampires under his command, and none of them had any control over their bloodlust.” Cas looked sadly at Lucifer, who shifts on his feet.

“So, when they tried to ambush me outside of the library, they found Lucifer instead, an innocent human. Crowley tasked Azazel to turn him, and left him to it.” Cas chokes as the memory resurfaces in his mind.

“And he would have too, if you hadn’t found me” Lucifer says darkly, rubbing his neck absentmindedly.

“I thought I had left him a pretty clear message to stay away from me after I left but apparently he has made it his life goal to torment me, by taking who I love.” Cas falls back onto the couch, his eyes dead as he stares at the couch. He starts to sob.

“Oh Cassie, you still have me, you have Sammy and we will definitely find Dean. I promise” Lucifer pulls Castiel into his arms, guiding Castiel’s face to his neck, nuzzling him in an effort to calm him down. Lucifer locks eyes with Sam over Castiel’s head, mouthing something at him.

Get Ellen to find Dean

Sam nods after he deciphers Lucifer’ words, gently guiding Ellen out of the living room, giving the vampire brothers some privacy.

“Cassie, it’s alright sweetheart, we’ll find him, just breathe” Lucifer murmurs into Cas’s hair, one hand running through his shock of dark coloured hair, muttering encouraging sounds as Cas takes a deep breath, nosing Lucifer’s neck.

“I’m glad you told them, big bro. They deserved to know” Lucifer pauses. “Well, Ellen didn’t deserve to know but she needed to know”

Cas murmurs something which Lucifer struggles to hear.

“What was that Cassie?” Lucifer supports Cas as he props him up, trying to catch his eye but he refuses to.

“I never wanted you to hate me” Lucifer utters a surprised noise as he hears the words.

“What? Why would I hate you?” Lucifer gently turns Castiel’s face towards him, stroking his hands through his hair until Cas finally meets his eyes.

“Because I was the one that got you turned Lucifer! If I hadn’t started hanging out with Crowley, if I had never argued with him, he never would have tried to ambush me, and that means that Azazel would have never have bitten you!” Castiel’s eyes are full of tears.

“Oh Castiel, it was not your fault. Sure, I was scared when it happened, but now I can stay with you” Lucifer presses a quick kiss to Castiel’s lips, silencing him.

Cas whines in the back of his throat as he nestles into Lucifer’s embrace, and they sit in silence until Sam and Ellen walk in, talking quietly to each other. When they see the cuddled vampire brothers, Ellen pauses and hangs back near the door, but Sam continues walking till he is in front of the brothers, dropping to his knees. He quickly presses a reassuring kiss to Lucifer’s lips, then gently caresses Castiel’s face, smiling gently as Cas looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

“We found him”

 

………………………

 

Castiel, Lucifer, Ellen and Sam stand outside a large abandoned warehouse, the sky grey and on the verge of raining. Castiel and Lucifer sniff the air, and nod gently.

They could smell Dean inside.

“There’s another witch here” Ellen warns, looking around worriedly as green smoke emanates from her palms. Sam looks at her impatiently as he waits for her to elaborate.

“Well? Do you know her?” Ellen shakes her head.

“No. But I don’t think she is friendly either” her face tightens as she sees a thin womanly figure clad in a tight, green dress emerge from the far end of the warehouse.

“Maybe she’s friendly?” Sam says hopefully, but that hope dissipates when the oncoming witch flattens her palms out in the air and purple smoke twists around her fingertips.

“Boys, go inside and find Dean, I’ll distract her” Ellen starts to walk towards the other witch but stops when Sam grabs her arm.

“Please be careful” Sam whispered, his eyes full of sadness. Ellen just smile as she waves the boys inside, walking towards the witch. 

“Come on Sam, we got to go” Lucifer urges, pulling Sam back. Sam lets himself be pulled back, his eyes focused the smoke shrouded Ellen until the warehouse doorway blocks his view. He whimpers gently as Lucifer rubs the back of his neck.

“Sammy, she’ll be alright. She’s a powerful witch” Sam nods as he registers the words. Taking a deep breath, Sam calms himself and starts to move forward, the vampire brothers following him. Lucifer gently slows Cas down so Sam can’t hear them.

“Cas, about your fire thing” Lucifer trails off as he focuses on Sam’s back.

“I can feel it inside of me Lucifer, just waiting for the right time, the right emotion, to burst out of me” Cas admits as he clenches his hands into fists, imaginary fire reflected in his eyes.

“But I promise, if it ever happens again, I will never direct at the people I love.” Cas looks at Lucifer then at the scarred arms that are swinging at Sam’s sides.

“I never wanted to hurt Sam, and I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Cas looks back at Lucifer, his mouth opening to speak but then he freezes, his fangs sliding out of the gums.

“Lucifer, I can hear him” Cas hisses, loud enough that Sam can hear him, freezing and snapping around, walking back to Cas.

“Castiel, where is he?” Sam questions, gripping Cas’s upper arm as Cas sniffs, looking towards a large metal door on the other side of the corridor. Sam instantly turns around, followed by the two vampires.

Sam kicks open the door that opens into a large room filled with machinery, and right in the middle of the room were two figures, Dean was tied to a chair, ropes around his legs and arms, guarded by a surprised Meg, whose surprise turned to delight as she sees Cas standing behind Sam.

“Clarence, you made it!” She exclaims, placing a possessive hand on Dean’s shoulder, who squirms at the touch. She notices and laughs, leaning down so her mouth is near his ear.

“Aw Dean-o, I thought you liked getting touched by vampires, hell, you’re getting fucked by one” Cas’s face tightens, and Lucifer hisses beside him.

“Or is it two, hmm?” Her hand creeps up Dean’s neck. “Are you a little slut for the Novak brothers?”

Dean grinds his teeth, his eyes staring straight ahead, obviously ignoring Meg, and she notices, sighing with boredom as takes her hand off him.

“Dean is no fun” Meg’s gaze flicks to Sam, roving up and down his body. She smirks, looking over Sam’s shoulder to Lucifer.

“Maybe his brother will be more fun” Her eyes flick to the side, and five seconds later a large form leaps out from the shadows, and Sam is tackled to the ground, his back thudding against the floor as he grunts, heaving off the shadow with a punch to the face, only for a second shadow to detach from another wall, pulling him up by his shirt, pulling him to it’s chest, wrapping him in arms pulsing with vampire strength.

The two shadows, at Meg’s command, walk into the light to reveal Alistair sporting a black eye, and Azazel holding Sam to his chest, his yellow eyes gleaming in the light and his fangs scraping against Sam’s ear. Lucifer growls a warning.

“Stay away from him!” Lucifer takes a step forward but stops when Azazel moves his fangs from Sam’s ear down to his jugular.

“Clarence, keep your brother in check, we still need to wait for someone”

“Oh, you bastards” A British voice tuts from the ceiling before a tall figure drops onto the floor behind Meg, straightening up to reveal an immaculately dressed vampire, his eyes gleaming red and fangs shining with blood. “You started without me”

“Balthazar, were you late because you were feeding?” Meg whirls around, her expression fierce as her hand grips down Dean’s shoulder when he tried to struggle.

“Aw come on, it was just a small pit stop. Plus, I’m not that late” Balthazar shrugs as he licks the blood off his lips. Meg sighs and rolls her eyes, then looks back at the vampire brothers.

“Alright boys, I want you to walk forward 10 steps, then kneel on the floor” She sighs as she sees them hesitate. “Or I will personally snap both your boyfriends necks”

They both snarl and a shiver runs its way down Lucifer’s spine, but he slowly starts to walk forward when Sam lets out an involuntarily whimper, Azazel’s hand circling around his neck.

Lucifer’s knees hit the floor, but Castiel stays put, his hands clenching and unclenching as he struggles with his emotions.

Meg frowns, but then smiles sickly when she pulls a dagger out of a hidden sheath and places the blade along Dean’s neck.

“Come on Castiel, otherwise I’ll give Dean a nice new smile” Meg mimes cutting Dean’s throat open. 

”If you hurt him” Cas warns as he kneels next to Lucifer.

“You’ll do what?” Castiel and Lucifer whip around to see a shadowy figure standing in the open doorway. Crowley smiles.

“Hello boys”


	14. Castiel, the man in leather

“Hello Castiel. Lucifer” Crowley nods at them both as he circles around them, his immaculate black suit almost as stylish as Balthazar’s, and swinging a wooden cane in his hand. The cane has a metal tip that makes a noise every time it hits the floor.

Crowley sweeps over to Meg, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at Castiel and Lucifer before he leans forward presses his lips to Meg’s, and she puts on a show by moaning and pressing her body up against his, her fingers running through his hair.

“It sounds like he’s shoving his tongue down her throat” Sam’s voice silences their moans and Crowley slowly looks around at him, his eyes roving up and down Sam’s long body.

“Well, hello there Moose” He smirks as he pulls away from Meg, walking towards Sam, who starts to struggle in Azazel’s arms, his eyes widening in alarm as the tip of Crowley’s cane trails up his chest and under his jaw. Lucifer was visibly shaking with anger as his pupils flashed red.

“Get away from him Crowley!” Lucifer yells, his eyes focused on Sam’s wide eyes. Crowley just chuckles, signalling the others, who bring out three chairs, one next to Dean and the remaining two behind Lucifer and Castiel. With another wave of Crowley’s hand, Azazel pushes Sam forward and down into the chair, wrapping ropes around his legs and hands in the same way as Dean.

After Crowley eyes the two humans with a sneer, he turns around to face Castiel and Lucifer.

“Okay boys, sit in those chairs like good little vampires”

Both Castiel and Lucifer stand up stiffly, looking at their respective Winchesters as they back down into the chairs, their backs rigid.

“Sammy, Dean, are you okay?” Lucifer asks desperately, both brothers so focused on their counterparts that they don’t see Azazel and Alistair move behind them. They only notice when ropes are looped around their arms and chests, keeping them bound tightly to the chair. They both roar and struggle, eyes glowing and fangs gleaming, their lips pulled back in a snarl.

“Why are you here Crowley?” Cas forces out through his teeth.

“Cas, I’m here to make your life a living hell” Crowley turns around to leer at the Winchesters.

“And I think I know just the way to do it” Crowley stalks over to the Winchesters while Lucifer and Castiel yell abuse from behind him. He stops in front of Sam who stares defiantly up at him.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me Moose” Crowley runs a finger along Sam’s bottom lip, only to jump back when Sam bites savagely at the air where Crowley’s finger was a second before. Lucifer bites down on a smile as Crowley swears.

“Moose, for that, I’m going to hurt your brother first” Crowley snarls, and before anyone realises what he said, he brings down his cane on Dean’s thigh, snapping it with a large crack. 

Four voices cry out. Dean’s voice laced with agony, Sam and Lucifer’s voice with shock, but Castiel’s voice resonated with anger. It shocked everyone, how loud it sounded to everyone’s ears. It was echoed around the room.

“Um, boss, something is happening to him” Azazel calls out as he backs away from Castiel, who was visibly sending out waves of heat from his shuddering body as his eyes glowed a fiery red. Crowley’s eyebrows furrow as he moves away from the panting Dean and moves closer to a stiff Sam.

“Fuck off you stupid, short-sighted prat!” Sam growls at Crowley, then howls out in pain as Crowley’s cane slams into his arm, shattering the bone.

“Sammy!” Lucifer roars, surging against his bonds as his eyes glow an unearthly neon blue and waves of cold radiate from his body. And then in sync, both brothers roar in unison.

“Get away from him!”

Crowley just laughs, and unsheathes a dagger from his suit, stepping behind Sam to position the blade over his stomach before brutally shoving the silver blade into him. Meg does the same, unsheathing an identical silver dagger, positioning it just below Dean’s ribs, then stabs it into his body. The Winchesters screamed out in pain and anger, the sounds mingling with the howls of outrage from their vampire boyfriends.

Both vampires were straining against their bonds, eyes glowing and fangs snapping at the air as their howls of anger filled the air. The other vampire chuckle, all except Balthazar.

“Crowley, I think we are underestimating them” Balthazar warns as he stalks around the Novak brothers, checking their restraints as they continue to struggle. Balthazar stands behind them, a frown on his face.

“Can’t you guys feel that? The air around them?” Balthazar’s hands hovered near the brothers, on hand going blue from the frigid temperature and the other starting to blister from the heat. He quickly backed away with wide eyes.

“Personally, I want to see what Clarence and his brother can do when they get really mad” Meg chuckles as she grabs another knife, a smaller one with a wooden handle and quickly slashes at Dean’s forearms, the blood staining his shirt and skin. 

Cas shouts as the air around him starts to sizzle, and when Crowley plays along by grabbing a thin, skewer-like knife and plunges it through Sam’s hand, the air around him turns cold enough to blister skin.

“I’m serious Crowley, we shouldn’t underestimate these guys” Balthazar started to edge away from the roaring brothers, eyeing their bonds cautiously.

“Balthazar, I’m not underestimating them” Crowley pauses, lazily running his fingers through Sam’s sweat-damp hair. Sam’s head was sagging away from his hand, and it was only Crowley’s hand that kept him upright.

“But I think that Azazel has an unfinished job” Crowley’s eyes glint as he let’s go of Sam’s hair, his gaze connecting with Azazel, who grins in understanding. He walks around the Novaks, and Castiel renews his struggling and roaring as he understands Crowley’s words.

“No! Stay away from them!” Castiel screams out as fire flickers in his palms. Crowley ignores him as he directs Azazel to stand next to Sam, a leer on his face as he daps his finger into a puddle of Sam’s blood, moaning at the taste as he licks it off. 

“You can have the Moose, I want Cas’s pet anyway” Crowley laughs as his fangs slide out of his gums, growling slightly as he positions his fangs over the tendon in Dean’s shoulder, Azazel doing the same with Sam.

“Stop it! Hurt us, not them!” Lucifer cries out, ice spreading along the chains that connect him to the chair. Crowley looks up as Dean whimpers.

“Oh, I am going to hurt you - ” Crowley gestures to Dean.

“After I turn these guys into vampires” He snarls as he jerks Dean’s head to the side, and bites the tendon, while Azazel does the same, tilting Sam’s head and bites into the tendon, both starting the turning process. The brothers screamed in pain, while Meg and Balthazar yelled in panic as the Novak brothers broke out of their restraints.

The Novak brothers had yelled in unison as their powers burst to the surface, Castiel’s body engulfed in flames, while Lucifer’s skin was crackling with ice, his veins popping out of his skin bright blue, as his blood ran with ice. Lucifer’s chains had frozen and Castiel’s had melted.

They roared at Castiel and Azazel, who both stepped away from the Winchesters in shock, blood dripping down their chins. Sam groans, his head lolling as the bite on his shoulder continues to bleed.

“Crowley, I am going to kill you” Cas barks as he strides towards Crowley, leaving sooty footprints on the floor.

“Azazel, you are going to die for what you did” Lucifer sneers, snarling when Meg rushes him, and he hits her, sending her flying into the wall, frost forming a hand mark on her chest. Lucifer looks at Balthazar, and smiles evilly at him.

“I hope you have the sense to stay out of this” Lucifer eyebrows crackle as he cocks an eyebrow at Balthazar. Balthazar nods, inching towards the door.

“Yep, definitely staying out of it. Goodbye now” Balthazar runs out of the room, not even a backwards glance at Crowley or the rest of his group. Lucifer just chuckles, ice spreading from his footprints with every step he takes. But he and Cas pause when Crowley and Azazel rush forward, their hands holding knives to Dean and Sam’s neck. Dean was the only one out of he and Sam who was still conscious, and he whimpers as the blade makes contact with his throat.

“Sammy, sweetheart, you need to stay awake!” Lucifer yells, waking Sam up, who splutters, a faint line of blood dribbling out of his mouth. He mumbles something as he tries to look at Lucifer, his hazel eyes unfocused.

“Luce, it hurts” He mumbles again, and with those words Lucifer’s temperature spikes, and he turns his eyes to Azazel.

“Oh you going to wish you never bit him” Lucifer snarls at he grabs Azazel by the neck, and ice spreads up his neck. Azazel starts to choke, and when he attempts to fight back, Lucifer tuts, an squeezes his neck hard. His neck shatters, and his head drops off his body and onto the ground, his body following.

Alistair yells and goes to attack Lucifer, but gets killed the same way, his body and his decapitated head landing next to Azazel. Crowley snarls, and with his dagger still pressed to Dean’s throat, he waves Meg to attack Cas. Meg hesitates, but only for a second before she snarls and throws herself at Castiel, only for her to start screaming as fire creeps up her skin, burning her consuming her in flames.

“My name is not Clarence!” Castiel hisses loudly as he slams her still screaming body down onto the ground, and she burns into dust.

“No!” Crowley screams out, moving the dagger and digging the blade into Dean’s chest. Cas howls in anger, and everything that was not bolted in the room started to levitate. Rocks, paper, chairs, tables, everything started to float. Then a bunch of knives start to float.

Cas turns around to look at them, then turns back to Crowley with a grin.

“How do you feel about flaming knives stabbing into your body, Crowley” Castiel clicks his fingers and the floating knives light up with fire, and they start to float closer to Crowley.

“No, no, please don’t kill me” Crowley begs, falling to his knees beside Dean’s chair. “Look, I’ll do anything you want, just let me live”

Cas growls, moving closer to Crowley with his floating fire knives following behind him.

“Oh, no Crowley, I told you I was going to kill you, and I will” Cas waves Lucifer forward to go check on their boyfriend, and he hurries to do so, letting his power sink back into his skin as he checks Dean and Sam. Cas continues to walk closer to Crowley.

“Get up Crowley, I want to see you pinned to the wall” Cas uses a floating knife to prod him up, sending him cowering against the wall. Cas sighs with disappointment.  
“Goodbye Crowley” without any warning, he send the blades flying into him, pinning him to the wall and then he strides forward and rips his head off. Cas snarls with the aggressive movement, and he has the overwhelming urge to slice up Crowley’s body, to eradicate it, but his head snaps around as he hears the Winchesters moaning.

“Castiel, I need your help!” Lucifer yells as he frantically tries to stop the bleeding on both of their boyfriends, dragging the two chairs closer together so he could reach them at the same time. He frantically rips his shirts to shreds and presses the pieces to both their neck wounds, which were bleeding profusely.

“No, no, no, they only have 24 hours till they need to be claimed” Cas gasps as he stumbles over to Lucifer, Crowley’s body laying forgotten behind him as he falls to his knees in front of Dean, his hand gently tracing the broken thigh bone protruding from Dean’s leg.

“Baby, I’m sorry but I need to set your leg” Cas starts to tear up as Dean cries out, his hand convulsively clenching on Castiel’s hand. He nods weakly as Cas sets a hand on top of his thigh, then screams as Cas snaps the bones back into place. Dean then howls as Castiel’s hand brushes the wound under his rib cage, and Cas mutters frantic apologies as he unties Dean’s arms and legs.

While all this was going on Lucifer was also untying Sam, but he still can’t move because his hand is still pinned to the chair by the thin, skewer-like knife.  
“Baby, I’m sorry but this is going to hurt” Lucifer warns as he cups Sam’s face in his hands. Sam grunts and clenches his teeth, nodding his head as he tenses his body.

“Baby you need to relax. It’ll only take a second” Lucifer presses a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips as he counts down on his fingers.

Three, two, one

Sam cries out into Lucifer’s mouth as the skewer is pulled out, but true to his word, the pain lasted only a couple of seconds, then was replaced with a dull ache.  
“Alright Sammy, I’m going to pick you up now” Lucifer presses a kiss to Sam’s forehead as he scoops his left arm under Sam’s knees and his right arm goes around his back, lifting him up into a bridal carry, Sam’s nose burying in his neck as he struggles not to make a noise.

“Baby, it’s okay for you to make a noise, it’s okay” Lucifer soothes as he looks over Castiel, who was also picking Dean up in a bridal carry, being careful of his thigh and forearms. He was also talking to Dean, in low, soothing tones next to Dean’s ear, his lips barely brushing the lobe.

“Come on Cassie, we gotta go, because like you said, we only have 24 hours till a vampire has to claim them” Lucifer strides over to the door, kicking it open hard enough so that he and Cas have time to get through before it swings back closed. They both hurry out of the building with their charges, their eyes squinting at the bright light after they had been in the dark warehouse for so long.

Lucifer starts to walk towards the car but Sam stirs in his arms, his eyelids flickering.

“No – Ellen” Sam whispers hoarsely, trying to pull himself out of Lucifer’s carry but Lucifer just hugs him closer, tutting as he turns around to see a dishevelled Ellen striding towards them. She starts to say something cheerfully but then she sees Sam and Dean’s limp bodies in the vampire brother’s arms, her smile falls and she runs over to them.

“What happened to them?” She asks urgently as she quickly waves her hands over Sam, green smoke shrouding him for a moment, then falling away as every cut and bruise fades away, apart from the bite on his shoulder, the one that was going to turn him in less than 24 hours. Sam heaves a breath in Lucifer’s arms, followed by a mingled sigh of relief then renewed pain.

Ellen quickly moves into Dean, and he gets the same treatment, his body left with only the turning mark on his shoulder, the green mist fading away, swirling down around Castiel’s arms before dissipating.

“Sammy, can we go now Ellen is here” Lucifer chuckles as Sam gives him a small smile, nodding gently before wincing as he jostles his neck bite. Lucifer quickly moves to the car and motions for Ellen to get in the driver’s seat as he and Cas manage to manoeuvre themselves and their partners into the back seat.

“Ellen get moving!” Cas hisses as she turns around to look at the Winchester brothers.

“Don’t crash Baby” Dean murmurs, making Cas laugh weakly, setting off Ellen as she starts to drive, paying no attention to the speed limit.

**Author's Note:**

> guys, I was planning to make Castiel and lucifer vampires, but i'm not quite sure, SOOOO if you want to read smut between Vampire!Cas/Human!Dean and Vampire!Lucifer/Human!Sam please comment something down below!
> 
> Also, if anyone who is confident in their drawing skills want to try and draw Luci and Cas in their badass outfits, let me know and send it to me!


End file.
